You Turned Around, and You Stole My Heart
by Don'tPassMeByHoran
Summary: : Let me tell you a story, about a girl by the name of Ally Dawson. Her music partner/best friend got the opportunity to tour with One Direction. That's huge, right? Guess what else? She falls in love, with the one whom directioners call "Daddy Direction". But, what happens when the cute Irish member steals her heart as well? Will Aliam thrive? Or will Nially reign forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV:

I was in the midst of putting a violin on top of its proper shelf, when my short Latino friend came running into Sonic Boom. She was gripping her phone like she had just hung up on somebody. "Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally," she said repeatedly until I cut her off, stepping off the ladder that I was currently on, "What?" I said with no sense of interest. "You will never believe what I just did for Austin!" she replied excitedly.

I was now very interested, I gave her the "keep going" hand motions. "You know the British boy band One Direction?"

"Yeah, the band that every girl in Miami drools over. I've heard of them."

I walked towards the counter to check out a costumer, Trish was following behind me, "Well they want Austin to their opening act for their upcoming tour!"

TOUR? So that means he's going on tour? I was so happy that I dropped the merchandise bag, and ran around the counter to give Trish a hug.

"Trish that's amazing! This will be such a big break for Austin! He is going to be eccentric. We get to go too, right?"

"Duh, why wouldn't we?" Trish told me with a sense of sarcasm. I nodded at her, showing my satisfaction.

"Their first show is next Saturday, in Miami. They are coming by the store later so they can meet Austin and us, considering they are going to be with us for the next couple of months."

"The store is a mess! They can't come here anytime soon!"

"Ally, it looks fine, miss perfectionist!"

Trish was right, I just don't want them to be annoyed when they walk in. I don't want to be starstruck, which I never am.

"I can't believe One Direction," she said emphasizing ' One Direction', she continued on, "Is going to be coming here!"

I like their music, but I'm not one of those fan girls who mobs them, and spends their whole afternoon ,and evenings looking at pictures of them shirtless. Trish on the other hand, is in love with them. "It is pretty cool, but you need to keep your dignity and not over react."

I saw my tall, blonde-headed best friend walk in with his ginger friend. "Hey guys, what's happening?" Austin said trying his hardest to be casual, but he looked like he was jumping with pure happiness on the inside.

"Nothing much, just closing the store." I replied. Austin couldn't take it anymore, he burst out a wide smile, and held up four pieces of card-stock paper, they were tickets. "I know how much Trish loves them, and how Ally likes their music, so I scored the four of us," he dramatically paused, "TICKETS TO SEE ONE DIRECTION!"

Trish and I automatically grinned at each other, while Dez jumped up and squealed "ONE DIRECTION?!" We all looked at him with perplexed looks on our faces. "Um Dez?" Austin told him, still perplexed. "I love them!" Dez replied with extreme excitement.

"Well, Austin. You're a little late. We will have the best seats in the house, literally. To every single one of their tour stops." Trish said emphasizing the last phrase. Austin looked confused, in an interested way. "What do you mean?"

Trish took out her phone, and texted Austin. His reaction? Priceless. His eyes were beaming, and he immediately dropped his phone and had Trish in a tight grip. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he said extremely fast. Dez read the text message, and squealed for the second time in less than 4 minutes.

"It's probably my turn to break some news, they are coming over here later to meet us." Dez looked like a bug when I said, screaming loudly and running up and down the stairs. Great we have an excited fanboy in the room.

Liam's POV:

"What's his name again?" I asked walking down the terminal. "Austin Moon," my fellow band member Niall Horan answered. "Moon. Haha that's an interesting last name." He joked as we walked out the exit of the long hallway. I wanna know why he finds little things like that funny.

I could feel thousands of eyes glaring at the five of us. From almost complete silence, it went to complete chaos as we got mobbed by females and the occasional male. Maybe the girls we'll meet tonight won't be fangirling over simply being in our presence.

We walked, more like ran, to grab our luggage and rushed ourselves out of the airport. We like all the female attention, don't get me wrong, but after a 12 hour flight, and jet lag, were ready to settle down.

-/-

"How come I have never heard of this lad before?" I asked we walked towards the shopping area. "He's American." Harry replied sarcastically. I wasn't too sure about having this "former Internet sensation" on tour with us. I can say I was impressed with his musical stylings. His voice was great, but the lyrics, the lyrics were perfect, flawless.

The lads told me his songwriter was a young female named Ally Dawson. She's pretty impressive if you ask me.

We walked into the shop we were supposed to meet Austin and his friends. I swear I have never seen anything more fitting for us than this.

"Oh my gosh." I heard Niall say in awe as we ventured throughout the store. All five of us were scattered throughout "heaven on Earth."

My heaven just got my heavenly when I saw a beautiful figure on a ladder, fixing merchandise on a shelf. I was in a daze and heard a snicker two from the lads. I was snapped back to reality, when she fell backwards. She let out a squeal as she was racing towards the ground, I heard an unfamiliar voice yell "ALLY!"

"I got her!" I yelled running towards Ally. She fell into my arms as I held her steady. She was panicking as she lay her head resting on her hand, on my chest. "I got you, don't worry." I told her softly, with a small smile on my face. She smiled back at me.

She was beautiful. Her hazel eyes, sparkled in the light from the room, her long brown hair with blonde tips made her even more intriguing. She looked to have straightened it, because I could see some natural curls start to show.

The both us were staring into each others eyes. I couldn't see anything but the beautiful girl in my arms. I heard a fake cough and a remark,"Reality!", from Louis followed by another fake cough. We both snapped out of it as I sat her down.

"I'm Liam," I said stretching out my hand. She probably knows that already, I'm such an idiot. "I'm Ally," she replied taking grasp of my hand and shaking it.

I felt a spark, a spark I couldn't shake. She was the amazing songwriter, and she's beautiful? I hit the jackpot. I had a feeling this was going to be a fun tour.

Ally's POV:

I heard Austin's voice yell, "ALLY!" as I fell towards the ground. "I got her!" I heard an intriguing British accent yell. I thought my fate was coming closer, and closer until I felt myself into a strong, tight grip. I lay my head and head on the chest of the unknown person. I was breathing heavily, and I was remotely crying. "I got you, don't worry." I looked up, and a familiar face looked at me smiling.

He was very attractive. He had amazing brown hair, and his milk chocolate eyes staring right into mine. He was familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was. I heard a fake cough then the voice of One Direction member Louis Tomlinson, "Reality!" followed by another fake cough.

It was Liam Payne. I was in a romantic gaze with Liam Payne. I didn't feel the urge to squeal or yell. He sat me down and held out his hand. "I'm Liam," he told me, I took hold of his hand and replied, "I'm Ally."

Sparks. Sparks were flying everywhere. I'm not starstruck. I'm in love. It took a while to sink It was love at first sight, with no one else but Liam Payne.

**A/N: Sorry its all spaced out. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it. I love constructive criticism, and knowing what you guys think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV:  
We talked to them for about an hour. All I can say is, I was expecting fun things from this tour. Louis was simply hilarious, cracking jokes and making comments. Niall's laugh was contagious making me smile, and let out a few small laughs. Harry was his normal laid back self, sometimes making sarcastic remarks. Zayn, was quietly funny. Lastly Liam, he seemed to be extremely intelligent, making a few jokes here and there. You wouldn't think they were older than us.

We exchanged numbers, then they left. Dez was starstruck. Austin was smiling ear to ear. Trish let out everything she had held in. I ran upstairs into the practice room to work on a new song. Except this song, would be mine.

I heard the door open and looked behind me,  
"Oh, hey." I said watching my blonde best friend sit beside me. "Hey. So I see you and Liam hit it off pretty well?" Austin said giving me a interested look.  
"He caught me, and practically saved my life. I don't see how that's hitting off." I replied grabbing my sheet music of my piano and standing up. "No, the way you looked at him. You've never looked at someone like that ever since Dallas." I stuffed the music in a folder and closed it. "Maybe I was a bit starstruck."

"Ally, your never starstruck. You don't fangirl, nor do you drool over anything. Your obviously crushing on him."

"Austin, you sound feminine. Plus, if I was, I would be just like a normal fan."

"Not to him. You saw the way he looked at you, and he was giving you compliment after compliment."  
I sat down on a chair trying to think over everything that happened tonight. I chuckled, "Austin, do you really think Liam Payne would be crushing on me?"  
"Maybe."

"Why would he? I'm not that interesting."  
Austin kneeled down next to me, rested one arm on his knee, and the other on the chair. "Ally, listen, your extremely talented, beautiful, and smart. Stop putting yourself down."  
I smiled at Austin, and stood up. "Well we both need to get home. I have to open up the store in the morning and you have to meet the boys."  
"I'll walk you home." Austin told me. We were about fifteen minutes away from my house, I was laughing from a previous comment Austin made. "Interesting theory. So, are you nervous about next week?"  
"Pssh, you know I'm never nervous. I'm honored to be a part of this tour." Austin replied in his best British accent, which wasn't too impressive. I threw my head back in laughter,  
"I beg you to never try that again." I told him, he laughed,  
"Of course, it's got to get better considering I'm going to be around four British guys and an Irish for six months."  
"Yeah, you make a point. I'm so excited about that. Not in a fangirl way, but they are all much much fun to be around!"  
Austin nudged me, "Especially Liam!" he teased "Shut up!" I told him slapping him on the arm. "Ow! I may have muscles, but I have a soft spot."  
I sarcastically rolled my eyes as we walked into my front lawn. "See you tomorrow?" I asked coming to a stop at my door, "See you tomorrow." Austin confirmed as he gave me a side hug.

I love having a guy best friend. I waved to him as I opened my door to see my dad reading a newspaper on the couch. "Hey dad." I said setting my book and purse on a table. "Hey Ally-gator! Your home late. Hanging with Team Austin?"  
"And One Direction." I said sitting down on the chair beside him. He pulled his news paper to his lap, "Did you just say One Direction?"  
"Yeah, oh wait. I forgot to tell you, we're going on tour." My dad was shocked, mad, happy. "Tour? What does that have to do with One Direction?"  
"Uh, Austin's opening for One Direction."  
He was mad now, not at me, but the situation. "Oh, then, your not going."  
"NOT GOING?!" I yelled

"Sorry, thats 7 boys, and you and Trish are the only girls."

"Dad I'm 17! 1 even turn 18 in two weeks!"

"Exactly."

"But Dad,"

"The answer is no, and that's final."  
I groaned and went upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed, my face buried in my pillow, and cried. After about 15 minutes, my back started cramping and I decided to stand up and walk outside on my balcony. I took my phone out of my pocket, and saw that I had a text message. I pulled it up and saw that the name read "Liam Payne " I laughed when I saw the contact name.  
**"Want to talk about it?"**

"What do you mean?"

**"Your crying."**

"Are you stalking me?"

**"No, I can see you from where I am."**

"Where are you?"

**"Look down."**

I looked down, and I saw him sitting on a rocking bench, swinging back and fourth. I laughed, and shook my head.  
"Really? I thought you said you weren't stalking me."  
"I lied. Plus Austin told me where you lived. But really, do you need to talk about something?"  
I walked down the steps from my balcony, and walked towards Liam who was shifting over, patting a place for me to sit. I took a seat beside him, he then threw an arm around my shoulder.  
"A brave one you are, hm?" I told him looking at him straight in the face. He smiled, "Only for you," I laughed, it's an automatic turn on when guys make me laugh. "My dads not letting me go." Liam's eyes got big, and he had a worried expression on his face, "No, Ally. You have to go. Why can't you go?" He stuttered  
"I think my dads worried that since there are 7 guys, somethings going to happen." I said putting finger quotes around "something." Liam looked disgusted, "Ok, a little too much information." he told me laughing, I smiled and let out a small giggle.  
"I'm not letting that happen, I only met you today, and I already care about you too much to let that happen." I about melted at that moment, "Smooth, sweet, but very, very cheesy." I told him, "It made you melt though didn't it?"

"No."

"I saw it in your eyes, your lying." He said happily angry pointing at my face, I started laughing, "It's not like I'm the only one." Liam started laughing, "Wait why are you laughing?"  
"Because I'm enjoying this moment, and I don't want it to end."  
Woah. This night was taking a complete turn around. Back up a second, Liam said he cared about me? Austin was, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he was right?  
"When you said you cared about me, were you being legitament?"

"Yes, I was. I do care about you. If I didn't I wouldn't come over and talk to you."  
He just needs to stop, he's melting me like wax on a birthday candle.

He took me by the hand, stood up, and started running, taking me off the bench in the process. "What are you doing?" I said laughing while we were both running. "Taking you to a movie. Then maybe something else.."  
"It's 10:00 at night, Liam."

"Perfect. Nobody's out right now."

"My dads going to kill me."

"If he kills you, he'd have to kill me first."  
I laughed at his "bravery." We slowed down to a steady walk, we let go of the grip we had on eachothers hand, but still walked on centimeters away from eachother. He must have planned this out before, because a movie started at 10:30, and we were there at 10:25

-/-

"It's midnight, and I need to get home." I told him as we walked out of the theatre, "I'll have you home by 12:30."

"Why not now?"

"I want to get to know you better."

"By doing what?"  
He once again took me by the hand, and walked me towards the beach, which wasn't too bad of a walk.

We took another steady walk along the shore, hand-and-hand, our jeans rolled up, and our unoccupied hands carrying our shoes.  
"I'm an awful dancer," I told Liam continuing our get-to-know-you session, "Thing number 542 that we have in common,"

"Your keeping count?"

"I'm saying we have a lot in common."  
Wow, smooth Ally. "I have my moments, forgive me." Liam laughed, "I found it very intriguing." I laughed, I've noticed us making each other laugh a whole bunch.

I heard the slightly higher voice of Louis Tomlinson laughing, then yelling/singing "LIAM HAS A GIRLFRIEND, LIAM HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Hey Ally!" I heard Niall cracking up in the background. I turned around to see the rest of the four members on the balcony of a hotel room, Louis waving at me. Liam was giving them a death glare, and I heard them let out a sarcastic scream and run back into the room.  
"I'm guessing that's your hotel?" I said ending it with a giggle, "Yeah, they made that pretty obvious."  
"Listen, I should probably head home before my dad gets suspicious."

"I'll go with you!"  
I reluctantly gave in and let him walk with me.

We didn't let go of eachothers hands, but we indeed put our shoes back on. We took a rather fast walk back to my home. We walked to the backyard and he walked me up the steps to the balcony. He stopped in front of my door, he leaned in, I felt my head lean closer, "Wait, were rushing this. I like you and all, but it's a bit to early for this in our relationship," he stopped himself, "I couldn't agree more. Wait, relationship?"  
"I never asked did I?"  
"Well, my answer is yes anyways." I got up on my toes and hugged him around his neck. He hesitated then had me in a tight grip. "Come by the store tomorrow. Please?"  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
"Wait what?"  
He was getting weary, I could tell by his facial expressions,  
"Sorry I'm really tired. See you tomorrow?"  
"See you tomorrow." I assured him. I opened the sliding door, and walked into my room. I quietly slipped my pajamas on, and went to bed.

Liam's POV:  
I opened the door slowly to hope the lads were in bed, only to walk in with all the lights on, and the room trashed with pizza crust, chip bags, food crumbs and soda cans. "And this is what happens when I leave for three hours," I mumbled. They were curled up on the couch watching a horror movie. I took the remote and switched the TV off. "LIAM!" the four petrified lads said in unison. "The room wasn't like this when I left,"  
"So?" Niall replied,  
"PICK IT UP!" I snapped,  
"PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP!" Louis mocked my tone, "Someone has their knickers in a twist." I rolled my eyes and walked to my bed. I pulled out my phone, pulled up "Ally Dawson " contact, and tapped "send message."

"Good morning beautiful! See you later."

"Dude. Thats so cliche!" Harry commented in my ear, scaring me. "Oh my gosh!" I reacted throwing my phone backwards and hitting him straight in the face. The room was suddenly roaring with laughter, even Harry himself was laughing a little. Louis was on the floor, obviously not trying to contain himself. Zayn had plopped himself on the couch, and Niall had his back against the wall, and I of course, had half my body laying across the bed trying to hold in all I really wanted to let out.

I picked up my phone, hoping it didn't have any of Harry's blood on it. It fortunately had none, and I saw the message was sent. This tour was just getting started.

**A/N: This one took a long time to edit. FLUFF! I love fluff. Once again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I loved the ones on the last chapter. I am a bit worried that I am rushing their relationship? Am I the only one? Please tell me if you think so. I have great plans for this story, your all going to love it. This is a twist of the usual plot. Oh, and their may be a few grammatical errors, forgive me **


	3. Chapter 3

5:30 is way too early. I sat up, swung my legs off the bed, and turned my alarm clock off. I took my phone off my table, and saw a text message that brightened my day:

Liam Payne ❤?

"Good morning beautiful. See you later."

I smiled. I stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I was flipping pancakes as I heard, "There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you." I looked at my phone to see a picture of Austin and I.

"Hey Austin."

"When did you go to bed last night?"

"About thirty minutes after you dropped me off."

"Liar. Liam took you somewhere."

"Whaat?" I said in a high pitched tone.

"I only live across the street. Gosh, you act like I'm blind."

"Your an idiot, you know that?"

"You still haven't answered."

"You were hallucinating."

"So, your saying I was hearing things, when I got a call from Louis asking if I knew where Liam was?"

"Basically."

"Stop trying to lie, your awful at it."

"Stop trying to find out about my love life, because your failing."

"Love life? I never said anything about love."

"Your still an idiot."

"I'll come by the store at 8, and you can tell me all about last night."

"Fine, but you'll get an earful."

"So you were hiding something!"

"Shut up. I'll see you at eight."

"You know I'm not talking about tonight right."

"I'm not blonde, nor stupid. But you are!"

"Ha-ha very funny." he said sarcastically.

"I'm awesome like that. Bye!"

"Bye."

-/-

"He snuck you out? 'Come on and let me sneak you out," he said singing his part in "Live While We're Young."

"Yes, and really?"

"I had to do it."

Our conversation was continuing on over the counter, as he kept asking me about last night. I gave him all the information I could. "Um Austin, it's 8:43, you need to meet the guys at 8:45."

"Shoot!" he yelled as he turned backwards, and ran out the door. I smiled and shook my head.

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" I heard my dad yell running down the stairs. "Yes?"

"You were out. With a guy. That I don't know. At MIDNIGHT?" he said staggering every phrase, yelling the last one.

"Dad, he came over. He was being nice."

"I don't care. You know your curfew is 10:00."

"How do you know you don't know who it was? It could have been Austin."

"I heard all of you and Austin's conversation. It was one of those British kids wasn't it?"

"Yes, but.."

"That's exactly why you aren't going on tour."

"Dad! Not just for his sake but for Austin's sake, you have to let me go! I'm his partner, and he needs me there."

"No, Ally. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't trust 17-19 year old boys."

"Louis' 21."

"Really? Maybe that will effect my decision."

"Really?"

"No." he replied sternly walking back upstairs. Where's Liam when I need him?

-/-

"WHAT?!" I heard Austin yell into the phone. "I'm sorry, Austin. He's just not letting me go." I could hear him breathing heavily in the phone, "And your not going to try to do anything about it?"

"Trust me, I've tried. He's being stubborn."

"Ally, your 17, almost 18. Your dad shouldn't be so-"

"That's exactly why."

"What is?"

"The fact that I'm 17, and he's worried that one of them will pull something on me."

"Really? Like kissing? That's so-"

"No, deeper."

"Gross, Ally. They are not. You know what never mind, don't get me started on how irrelevant that is. How stupid, awful-"

"Austin, it might be best for you to shut up now."

"Ok."

"How was lunch?"

"It was breakfast."

"Who cares. How was it?"

"It was very delicious, the pancakes were-"

"I'm talking about the meeting, NITWIT!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry."

"You're hanging around Dez way too often."

"Anyways. It was good, I got Liam's perspective from last night."

"He really talked about that?"

"Yeah, he was ecstatic about it. He explained every little detail, and explained how 'your hand fit like his tshirt."

"Aw, he quoted one of his songs."

"I was the only one who found it interesting, apparently that's all he talked about this morning at the hotel."

"Wow. My dad was ticked off after he heard our conversation."

"He overheard it?"

"Austin, he overhears all our conversations."

"Nice to know. So, when are you going to break the news to Liam?"

"I already have."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, that's what got our night started. Oh, by the way, thanks for giving him my address."

"Your welcome." he replied sarcastically.

"I have a customer. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I tapped the "end call" icon. I looked up to see someone wearing a button down plaid shirt, with converse and khakis up against the counter. His baseball cap was covering his head, and sunglasses covering his eyes. "May I help you?" I asked politely. "Yes, I'm looking for Miss Ally Dawson." he replied in an American accent, that was obviously not real. "That's me." I said showing him my name tag. "I just want to say that I find you very intriguing." he said with a slightly more sophisticated accent. "I'm sorry, but I'm sort of in a relationship right now." I told the man as I put the new shipping of guitar picks in it's proper bowl. "This may be too personal, but what's his name?" Woah, dude. Who the heck are you? "Liam." I told him firmly.

"That's my name too!" he said with excitement, taking off his sunglasses and his cap. "Nice one, Liam." I told him walking around the counter and being inches away from him. He grabbed four fingers from each hand, and squeezed them tightly. "Have you talked to your dad yet?" he asked me looking at me straight in the eyes. "He overheard Austin and I's conversation this morning, he knows about last night. He brought up the tour while he was chewing me out in front of everyone. Of course there wasn't loads of people."

He then pulled me into his chest, and wrapped his arms around my back tightly. I followed his lead, and slowly wrapped my arms around his back. I heard him say very softly before pulling me in, "Come here." I really felt like crying, but being in his tight grip, helped repel the tears. "This is my fault, isn't it?" he asked still holding on to me. "No, he was saying no before he found out anyways."

"I know that, but I didn't help the situation."

"I don't care, I had some of the most fun I've had in a while. It's just about trust."

"Does your dad trust Austin? Dez?"

"Austin, yes. We've been best friends since we were 15. Dez, he's a bit iffy about, because of his stupidity." Liam let out a short-lived laugh. "Maybe I could build up his trust?" he said pulling away. "What about the others?"

"They can too!"

"By doing what?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"It took Austin a whole year to gain my dad's trust."

"Yeah, but he's a bit-"

"Blonde? An extreme idiot sometimes?"

"Blonde, yes. Idiot, that's your opinion."

"Come by the store tomorrow if your not busy."

"What day is tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"European and American times are confusing me."

"Tomorrow is Friday."

"Okay then. We start rehearsals Wendesday, and just a heads up Austin does too."

"I can probably take off. I'm always at his rehearsals, well not anymore."

"Ally, my plan won't fail. I swear."

"What are your plans today?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Could you and the guys work today?"

"Work here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure the lads would be up to it. Wait why do you want us to work again?"

"It was your plan, you should figure it out by now." I then turned my back on him, and walked up to the practice room where dad was doing treasury. "Hey dad, would it be okay if Liam, and four other British, and one Irish guys work here for the next two days? They offered."

My dad looked impressed, he had a small smile on his face, "For free?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. I stood there for about five minutes waiting for my dad to answer. "That's fine. It also gives me some time off," he said smirking and letting out a small laugh.

"Ally!" I heard someone yell from down stairs. I ran over to the railing to see Harry, Niall, and Zayn had joined Liam down stairs. "Where's Louis?" I asked as I walked down the stairs towards them. "In the bathroom," Niall replied. "Ok, too much information." I said as I walked behind the counter. "What do you want us to do first?" Harry asked me leaning over the counter. "You can take the new stocks into the stock room over there." I said pointing to the slightly smaller room to my left. "Well where's the stocks?" I pointed to the three stacks of two boxes beside the stairwell. Harry's eyes got wide, "That's a lot of boxes." he said in shock. "You lazy bum, that's only six boxes. Do the math." Louis said walking over to where Harry was and taking his spot as he walked over to the boxes. "What do you want the rest of us to do?" Louis asked us, "Who's best at math?" I asked, then all three of them pointed to Liam. I let out a small laugh, "You can work the register." He looked at me straight in the face, while walking around the counter, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Not necessarily," I said with a smile on my face. He gave me one-fourth of a death glare, and then smiled. "Louis, help Harry bring the rest of boxes to the stock room. Zayn, Niall unpack them, I'll help you since I know where everything goes."

The rest of them walked away from the counter. Our bodies shifted near each others, close to wrapping ourselves in the others arms, I heard a loud high pitched, "PDA!" Niall yelled holding out the "Aye" sound, as he walked into the stock room. We both pulled away, "I better go before they break anything besides my eardrum." I said as I started to walk towards the room. "That was the last box," Harry said rubbing his hands together, acting like he had just done some big job, as I walked into the stock room.

-/-

"Liam, put the guitar picks under the counter. Louis, get my key off the piano and lock the stock room. Zayn, Niall, Harry, just don't break anything." It's closing time, for the weekend. I was grabbing my book and purse in the practice room, but I then had the sudden urge to work on the song I was working on two days before.

I played through the song, and heard applause afterwards. I turned around to see the guys standing in the doorway. "Nice," Harry said cooly. "Amazing," Zayn said. "That was lovely," Louis said dramatically. "I'm speechless." Niall said choking up. "Beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you."

"CHEESY! REALLY. CHEESY LIAM!" Louis yelled running down the stairs with the others following him. "Sorry, I'm going to have to agree with Louis on that one."

"Now that were alone," Liam said quietly. Our faces got closer, and closer, millimeters away, "LETS. GO!" I heard from downstairs. We pulled away and grabbed the others hand.

We walked downstairs, to see a "disgusted" Louis, and the other ones smiling. "Do you me to drive you home?" Liam asked me, "Then how are you supposed to get back?" I asked him, "I'll walk."

"Can we grab dinner?" He nodded

We walked to my car, Liam offered to drive, but oddly enough he was following me. "Yes?"

"Aren't I driving?"

"Yeah?" I paused for a second, "Oh wait! Your on the other side in America. Drivers are on the left side."

"I knew that." he said in denial. He opened the door for me and I got in. He jogged to his side, got in and started the car. "Move your bum, I'm trying to get buckled." "Ow!" "This isn't gonna work." I couldn't help but laugh at the struggle to fit four guys in the backseat. "You should have offered to drive." Liam boasted. "Oh, shut up." Niall said flicking him in the back of the head. "Don't touch the driver while he's driving." Liam said sarcastically. "Can I drive next time?" Louis whined. "Maybe. If you ride with me." "If?" Liam said worriedly. "I may make you walk if you don't stop complaining."

"You don't have authority over us." Louis said sarcastically dramatic, "Yeah, but I have authority over my car." I heard a melody of "Okays" and "I'm comfortable."

-/-

It's Wendesday. One Direction and Austin have their first rehearsal today, and leave for San Antonio in three days. Today's the day Liam comes over to help me confront my dad about the tour. I mean, if he's standing right there he can't say no, right?

I stood in the shower, trying to figure out what I should say to him, I'm hoping Liam thought of it too.

"Its everything about you, you, you. It's everything that you do, do, do."

I looked at my phone and saw a picture Liam and I took the day we got together. I tapped "answer and put it on speaker

"Hey!"

"Hey. Please don't tell me your in the shower?" Liam asked me.

"Indeed I am, why?"

"Because I'm standing on your balcony as we speak, and it's really hot out here."

"Im coming!"

"Dressed, correct?"

"No, I'm coming out with no clothes on."

"Woah, no need for sarcasm."

"Sorry, I had no idea you were coming so early."

"Its okay, I really didn't either."

I laughed, "See you in a second,"

He hung up. I quickly slipped all my clothes on and grabbed my phone which was beside the shower. I walked to the door that led to my balcony. I opened it, and Liam was indeed standing there. I waved at him for him to come inside. He came in and I shut the door.

"You ready?" he asked me holding out his hand. I hesitated, but smiled and nodded; and grabbed his hand. We walked down the stairs, to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey dad," I said approaching him turning away from the stairway. "Hey All-" he got cut off when he saw Liam come around the counter. Liam took his unoccupied hand out of his pocket, "Um," he hesitated, "I'm Liam Payne." he told my dad reaching out his hand. "So your one of the ones that girls drool over?" he replied shaking his hand. "Yeah, but I only drool over one girl." he said turning to my face "too much" I mouthed, he nodded. "Dad, you have to let me go on tour with them, you trust them now don't you?"

"I'm sorry Ally, the answer is still no."

Liam's POV:

"I'm sorry Ally, the answer is still no." Mr. Dawson told Ally. My heart sank to my stomach. He still hasn't had a change of heart? "The lads will treat her very well, and so will I. I swear it."

I told him with sincerity. "I'm sorry. I barely trust Austin. I barely know the five of you, I don't feel like Ally will be safe." he said not changing the tone he had before. "Liam, could you go upstairs for a second?" Ally asked me. I nodded, squeezed her hand, and walked to her bedroom. I sat down on her bed, and rested my elbows on my knees, cupping my face in my hands.

I heard tons of yelling, the occasional beating of the table. After about 15 minutes, I heard Ally coming back up the stairs. I stood up when she opened the door. "Change his mind?"

"It's hopeless. He's been saying no for the past week. Let's just give up."

Failure. I failed, I assured Ally it would work, it didn't. She came into my grasp, wrapping her arms around my back. I had my arms wrapped around her body, and one hand on the back of her head. I didn't want to leave her, but now I have no choice.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had school, duh, then I had something with my softball team. Yeah, you guys probably don't want to know about my personal life. Am I rushing again? If I am, sorry if you hate it. It won't be FLUFF big time until Ch. 5,6ish. Yeah, I love that stuff. I tried to make it have Auslly(friend NOT romantic in anyway.) Once again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I loved the ideas you all gave me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, look for Chapter 4 in the next 24-36 hours. **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY3**


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's POV:

I didn't want to leave her, but now I have no choice.

She was still in my arms, and after about 10 minutes, she let go. "I'm sorry." I told her as sincerely as I could, trying to hold myself together. She sat down on her bad, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"The fact that I can't go on Austin's first tour, the fact that I'll be away from my ubest friend for 6 months, and the fact that-" I cut her off. Her voice started cracking, and a tear went down her face. I took my hand and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"It'll be okay. There's still video chat. And you can watch it via live stream." She looked at me like I was crazy. "It's not the same." She buried her face in her hands.

I was clueless. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to say, nor did I know what to do. It was silent for a few more moments. She pulled up her head, sniffling and puffy eyed.

"I'm being selfish." she said throwing her hands in the air, "Instead of crying that I don't get to go, I need to be happy for Austin. And to be wishing you good luck." She's so caring.

"No your not. You have reasons to be upset." I told her.

I hate to see her so upset, crying. There's no way to help, no way to make her happy. We lost track of time. My phone buzzed, and I looked on the lock screen.

Louis Tomlinson:

"Late. They're waiting on us"

"I've got to go, " I told Ally immediately after reading the text message. "Let me take a guess. You're late?" she said looking at me. I nodded, "Austin's picking me up in fifteen minutes. I'll be there around 8" I ran out the door to her balcony, then went out through the side, taking a guess that it was the shortest, and maybe safest way.

I quickly opened the passenger door to our rental vehicle, and almost literally jumped inside. "Answer still no?" Louis asked starting the car. "Stiff as a rock. I was only in the conversation for 3 minutes to the most."

"Sorry man." He said patting my shoulder as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Why can't she go?" Niall asked as we drove off, "Trust level." I replied as simply as I could. "Well, he trusts Austin?" Harry commented, "They've been best friends for three years."

"You might have some competition there, Liam." Louis said laughing.

"Competition? With Austin? No, I don't see it." I replied trying to shake off the thought. "Yeah, but that's three years of trust built up. You two have less than one week." Niall added on, "And you haven't kissed her yet."

I heard a harmony of "Ohhs" and a few chuckles. "First, its not even been a week. Second, neither has he," I replied half-offended, half-mad. "If you hadn't have been daydreaming about Ally at breakfast last week, you would have heard him say they kissed on New Years Eve last year." Louis replied confidently.

I sharply turned towards Louis looking at him staright in the face, "Did he say anything else?" I asked, extremely concerned. "He was complimenting her massively."

"So you think he fancies Ally?" I asked partially concerned"Oh, someones a bit jealous." I heard Zayn comment. "I'm not jealous." I said barely opening my mouth. "Denial," Harry said with a slightly higher pitched voice. "Replay, with a high pitched voice." Louis replied

"Denial," Harry said extremely high. (A/N: If your confused, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Tell me if you are, because I have no issue telling you.) Higher," Niall said smiling.

"I can't go any higher." Harry said with a slight sense of anger in his tone. "Wimp," Louis said sarcastically disgusted.

We arrived at the arena, finally. Fans were mobbing the front entrance, several groups were scattered throughout the parking lot, all leading up to one line. As soon as our feet touched the ground from the vehicle, we heard loads, I mean loads of screaming and "I love yous" We took a detour around the crowd, making us more late than we already were. We were supposed to be there at 7:30, it was 7:45. We walked through the side entrance. This is getting me excited.

Ally's POV:

Lazy day. All I want is a lazy day. Sweats, t-shirt, and hair up in a ponytail. I haven't had one of those ever since I became Austin's partner.

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you," I heard my phone sing. I tapped the "answer" icon. "Hey, Austin."

"Hey, you ready? I'm in your driveway."

"One second. There's been something I've been wanting to do for a while."

"Ok, but hurry. I have to be there at 8 for sound check."

"The guys were 15 minutes late. I' sure you'll be okay."

"Ok; but still hurry."

"Fine." I hung up. I quickly threw on some sweats, a t-shirt, and some flip flops, then throwing my hair up in a ponytail. I finally get to do this after three years.

I ran down the steps, then ran to the door. As soon as my hand hit the door, "You going to the gym, Ally?" My dad asked me. "Rehearsal," I replied coldly. "Have fun,'' he replied as jolly as ever. Why so happy? Considering the heated discussion we had less than half an hour ago. I shut the door behind me, then ran to Austin's Corvette. Yes, he has one of those.

"I see you want to arrive in style?" I asked him as I shut the passenger door. "Hey, first impression on their fans needs to be good." He replied smirking, driving off. "Hey, you have fans too."

"True that," he paused, "Did your dad change his mind?"

"No." I replied trying to hold back tears,

"Even with Liam there, he still said no?"

"Yeah. I should have gotten you to help me."

"Smart choice, because I wouldnt leave until he said yes."

"Remind me to hug you when we get to the arena."

"I would be honored," he said with some sophistication in his voice. "So, explain your choice of clothing?" He asked me with interest. "I want to be as relaxed as possible. Im extremely tense right now." I replied, "Don't be. Enjoy this time." I smiled at him. "Shoot. Austin can we grab breakfast?" I asked him. "Sure, but you haven't eaten yet?"

"No. Long, Long morning." I told him emphasizing the last "long." We stopped by a McDonalds that was about 1 mile from the arena. I basically stuffed my face before we drove into the parking lot. "Well, Ally. How are you so skinny?" he said laughing. "I normally don't eat like thif," I said with a full mouth. "I could barely understand what you said," he said mocking me.

We drove into the parking lot to see tons of fans, mobbing the space. Austin rolled his window down, as soon as he did so, I heard screams, and grinning girls yelling "That's Austin Moon!" Austin found a parking space far away from the mob, and we walked in from the west side.

"Holy. Crap." Austin said in awe, as he looked around the arena. "This is amazing." I commented.

"Tonight let's get some,

And live while we're young."

They finished after we walked in. "Sounds great!" I yelled holding them a thumbs up. Austin was applauding and chanting.

"Don't we always?" Louis said smiling, jumping off the stage. "Let's take 15, lads." He finished. Austin and I walked over to the boys, as the rest jumped off stage. I heard a melody of "Hi's" and "Hey:" all that greeting stuff. "How's it been going this morning?" I asked,

"Well we practically got chewed out by a few people nothing big." Liam replied cooly. "Nothing big? We were 15 minutes late!" Louis said/yelled. "He's a bit on edge this morning." Harry commented laying a hand on Louis shoulder.

"I'm not on edge. I'm just ticked." he replied throwing Harry's hand off his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that, Louis a bit on edge today," he repeated.

"So what do I need to do?" Austin asked, obviously trying to change the subject. "Sound check until about 11. We'll rotate in and out every 30 minutes." Niall told Austin.

That's exactly what they did. The boys sung some, Austin sung some, and then it continued on the same pattern. It hit an hour until noon, and you could tell they needed a break. It was stressful, having to adjust all the mics, for each song. Everytime one person sounded flat, or sharp they had to start over. According to Liam, it gets easier the second day.

"Next is the fun part," Harry started after swallowing a bite of his sandwich, "Entrances. And the exits." He finished. "Oh by the way, for your first time." Louis complimented Austin giving him a high five.

"Way to be a leader, Louis." I told him with a slight sense of sarcasm.

-/-

It's FINALLY 7:00. Long, long day today. Yet, it was so worth it. Watching Austin fall through the stage for the first time was priceless. Then the first time the One Direction boys entered, long story short, Liam started at the wrong place, and when he rose up singing his part in "Up All Night" it sounded like,

"It feels like we've been living in fast forward, another moment, 'thud', Ow." Then it was roaring with laughter. Yet I still felt sorry for him, but I laughed along.

Austin finished his last song, "Got It 2" As I, and the guys and I sat in the chairs in front of the stage. "Austin, you sounded sharp the last 15 seconds. Sing the last part again." I told him while he was trying to catch his breath. He indeed sung it one more time, getting 100% thumbs up from the six of us.

"Let's call it a night, and go grab dinner!" Louis yelled as happily as ever. "Finally, I'm starving." Niall replied standing up from his seat. "If that's not obvious." Liam said jokingly as we walked towards the door. Austin hopped off the stage running to catch up with us.

"Leaving!" He yelled to the stage crew. We went to the lobby, to happily see the parking lot fanless. We agreed to get Mexican, simply because that was the closest restaurant near here. Austin and I walked towards his car, he opened my door for me. Yeah, you know everything else, and we were off.

"I'm so tired." Austin said moaning. "Me too. Just watching and critiquing you is hard and tiring." I replied wearily. "I wish I would have that on the rest of the tour."

"Please don't remind me, I've had a good day."

"Sorry."

It didn't take but 2 minutes to get to the resturaunt.

We ate, had fun conversations, awkward conversations. Shared old memories, and really bonded. "You know, I'm really going to miss you guys." I told the six boys sitting around the table. ''I don't even want to talk about it," Liam said sulking. Everyone seemed to agree.

After about two more hours, we were all ready to go home. We walked out the restaurant, giving hugs, and shaking hands. Saying things like, "bright and early," and "see you in the morning."

"It's weird to think about just 8 days ago, we hadn't even met those guys." Austin said driving off. "Yeah, nor did we know you were even touring." I replied. These conversations are hard to have, without tearing up. Fun days like today, I would be having every day on tour.

We finally arrived at my house, I told Austin bye and walked inside. "How was it?" My dad asked me as I walked through the day. "Fun, amazing. Im tired, and I'm going to bed." I told my dad as I walked up the stairs. I didn't even want to be his presence right now.

I slipped my pajamas on and laid in bed. I took my phone off the night stand to read a longish text from Liam:

"I feel bad about this morning. I should have stayed with you and fought it out with you. Now, we are going to have to say goodbye in three days. I want to make it the best three days possible. Help me with it. Today was a great and successful day, these next days will be greater. Goodnight and see you tomorrow!"

He knows how to brighten up a mood alright. Amazing. One word to describe my many companions. Amazing.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Im not 100% sure I like it. Its not my opinion that matters, ITS YOURS :) ;). On that note, tell me your opinions, and what I can do better. And WOAH? Auslly kiss? SURPRISE SURPRISE! Have a good day, and remember to PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Just an illusion," Austin sang, then falling through the stage. It's Friday. One more day until the concert. One more day until I have to say goodbye. A lot of scenarios, as you can tell.

"Nice runthrough. No glitches, your singing was outstanding." I told him standing up off of my chair. We're running through everything in performance sequence I don't know how many times. We're going through for the second time, and it's only nine. We had to come extra early, like 5:30, so we could get a decent amount of runthroughs.

Austin's took about an hour and fifteen minutes to complete. One Directions? Took about two hours. That is just a run through of the songs.

Austin sat down in the seat next to me, drinking a water bottle, and sweaty. "How long are we here today?" he asked me

"Run throughs will last until 5. I think." I replied. All of the sudden the lights shut off once again, and the first few chords for "Up All Night," started.

-\-

"That's what makes you beautiful," they guys ended their second run through perfectly. They gave each other high fives signaling an ending to another successful run through.

"Well done lads, well done." I heard Louis say jumping off the stage, with the rest of the members following behind. Austin and I walked over to where they were standing, sharing high fives and embracing. Embracing me, not Austin(A\N: Uh, not awkward at all. A little note that they were embracing Ally.)

"We have two hours off, wanna go grab lunch at the food court?" I asked as we stood in a deformed circle. "Yes!" Niall shouted pumping his fist, "I meant, Yes." he finished giving me a thumbs up.

"I have to run by Sonic Boom, I'll be there in a few."

The six guys gave me a nod. I turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

-/-

"Hey Ally-gator," my dad said from behind the counter. I gave him a small smile, and threw manilla folder down in front of him. "This months inventory. I did it while One Direction was doing their run through." I told him with no emotion. I walked towards the door before my dad stopped me,

''Ally, I know your extremely upset about tour. I am very sorry, its too long to be away with only guys and Trish."

"Your treating me like a kid. You said when I've graduated, and when I turn 18 you will let me leave on my own."

"Your not even 18 yet."

"I will be!"

"In two weeks."

"Actually 10 days."

"Can I just do what I wanted to do originally." He told me. I calmed myself down, and nodded.

He pulled a delivery box out from under the counter. He probably got me another instrument like he does when he's trying to make me forgive him. "Open it," he told me calmly pushing the brown box towards me.

I reluctantly started ripping off masking tape. I pulled the flaps open to see a large white box. It said in bold letters "Apple" (A/N: I don't own Apple.) I pulled out the box, and on the front was a picture of a MacBook. The word "MacBook" was also printed boldly.

"You got me a MacBook?" I said in awe. "I honestly feel bad about not letting you go, you can at least talk to them, and watch the concert live stream."

I was beyond shocked. I couldn't beleive he spent $1000 so I could talk to them. I should probably not say anything negative.

"Thanks, Dad." I told him giving him a hug. He gave me a smile. "Well aren't you gonna open it up?" He said urgently. I opened it up from the top, and pulled out the computer. It was love at first sight. "Dad, I'm not good at setting stuff up, neither are you. So, I'll head to lunch and get the guys to help." He laughed and told me, "Okay, have fun."

I put the laptop in the backpack I've been carrying and walked to mini's.

-/-

"This food is way too small!" Niall whined as I sat down in between Austin and Liam. "You can always order more," Austin assured him. "More? He ordered five tacos." Liam replied. ''There like 5 centimeters long,'' Louis said pointing his hand at the taco in between his fingers, "Yeah, but five is way too many," Liam said emphasizing "way" and leaning back in his seat.

"I've ordered eight before," I popped in. Everyone but Austin looked at me bewildered, "How is she so thin?" Harry asked looking at Austin. "I honestly don't know. She eats more than I do," he replied finishing it off sipping his tiny cola.

"On a different note, I got a new computer. I have no clue how to set it up." I said pulling my computer out. "I'll help you," Liam said before anyone else could say anything. I handed him the laptop, and he opened it. He asked me a bunch of set up questions, and after about 10 minutes it was good and ready.

-/-

The last four hours of rehearsal seemed to take forever. It wasn't bad, it actually went decent. It's just the constant repeating songs over, and over again. Stressful is all I can say.

The guys finished their last song for the night, then collapsed on stage. "Longest. Day. Ever!" Liam said staggering every word, then emphasizing "ever". Austin had already laid himself across 4 chairs, trying to relax. I shook his body a little attempting to wake him up. "Austin.. Austin," I repeated getting louder every new time.

"Are they done?' He asked me groggily, raising his head up looking at me. "Yeah, they just finished.'' I replied yawning.

"How'd we sound?" Louis asked walking towards us. "You've asked us that everytime you've finished. You have sounded great all day." I told him with a sense of weariness.

"You guys hungry?" Niall asked joining in the conversation, "Just a little bit. I'll just grab something at home." I replied putting my computer back in my bag and standing up. I felt two arms wrap around my front side. "Our hotel isn't foo far away from here, we're just going to order pizza and you two are welcome to come." Liam said moving his head to where his face was facing mine.

"I'm fine with it," I told him looking in him in the eyes. "I'll go," Austin mumbled into the chair his face was buried in. "They were having a moment, and you ruined it. Nice going, Austin." Harry joked giving him a slap across his temple. "Ow,'' he said non-enthusiastically.

Liam and I both let out a laugh. "We'll be out there in a second," Liam said, shooing them out. "Come on, buddy." Louis told Austin lifting him out of his seat. He let out a moan but cooperated and followed them.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," I managed to crack out placing my hands on the grip he had around me. "There's still one more day," he said laying his head on the top of mine, rocking me back and fourth.

"One more day isn't enough. It's not enough time to spend 6 months worth of time." He let go, walked in front of me, and took hold of my hands.

"Of course not. But there is only sound check an hour before the concert. We have all day to ourselves tomorrow," he smiled at me after he finished.

"Nothing can change the fact that I won't see you all for 6 months."

"Stop worrying about that. That's tomorrow, we still have one day."

He then pulled me into a tight squeeze. Being warm and secure in his arms reminded me of the time we met, when he caught me, saving my life. Then all the week's worth of positive memories came pouring in, the sneaking out, our fun when the guys worked, rehearsals. I let out a smile thinking of everything.

"There's the smile I fell in love with." Liam told me, moving me to one side of his body.

"When you two 'lovebirds' are done, can we leave?" Harry yelled to us, and he told Austin he ruined a moment? Liam released me from his grip, and we walked towards the rest. "Wait to ruin the moment, Harry." Austin said mimicking Harry's tone from earlier giving him a smack on the temple.

-\-

"You nervous any?" Louis asked Austin swallowing a bite of pizza. "A little bit, not to bad," he replied leaning backwards into the corner of the couch. Out of the blue, Liam pulled me into a warm, secure grip with my body fitting perfectly in the side of his. I looked up at him with a smile, he was grinning back. It was silent for a few moments,

Niall whispered loudly into Austin's ear, "I think he's found the one." Austin let out a half-hearted grin. "I think Ally has too,'' he replied following with a friendly grin. They act like I didn't hear that.

"So, guys. How was your UK tour?" I asked breaking the silence and our gaze. "Just like all our others, fans were amazing, I guess we sang good." Harry said throwing his hands in the air at the end. "You guys always sound good, trust me on that." I said as cooly as possible. Liam pulled me tighter, squeezing me for a few seconds almost restraining my breathing. That was an exaggeration, but he was clinging me tight. It felt really good.

A kind of good I can't explain. When I'm with him, its a kind of good I can't explain. When our hands, or fingers are intertwined, its a kind of good I can't explain. I can't get over the feelings I have when I'm around him. I've known him only for 9 days and I feel like I can trust him with anything, like I've known him for years. Maybe this isn't the stuff I should tell him the day before he leaves for 6 months. (A/N: Too fluffy?)

-/-

I open my eyes from the darkness of sleep. I feel my head laying on a firm chest. It's completely dark. It smells like fresh hotel pillows, and pizza. There's a grip around my shoulder, that's relaxed but securing. It took me awhile, but I finally realized where I was.

The hotel room. I was in the hotel room. I must have fallen asleep. I was surprisingly warm. Stupidity hit me. I was in bed, with a blanket pulled over me. I guess its that early morning groginess.

Here's how last night went down:

The seven of us got carried away in conversation after we finished eating. Conversations full of laughter, and memories. Before we knew it, it was midnight. That partially explains why I am so tired. Yet, at about 12:30 I remember Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Austin carrying on a previous conversation. My eyes were heavy, and my eyelids started to cover my pupils and I was fast asleep.

You know when you wake up, with out actually waking up, but you can vaguely hear and feel what's going on around you? Well, that happened to me. It went something like this:

"Liam, Liam," Niall whispered with a sense of urgency. "What? And please stop poking me.'' Liam replied groggily irritated. ''It's one in the morning. It might be smart to go to bed. Big day tomorrow." Louis whispered, obviously close to him. "What about Ally? I'd hate to wake her up."

"You don't have to. Just take her to your bed."

"Did Austin leave?"

"Yeah,"

"Bloody idiot. He left her."

I could feel him carefully pulling away from under me. Once he was completely away, he picked me up and carried my "bridal style" to a bed. I could tell he put me not to far from the edge, I was a little confused. I heard him quietly lay down beside me, and secure me in a relaxed grip similar to the one I'm in now.

As I lay still in the same position, I turn my head over not moving my neck. The clock read 4:30. 4:30?! I jerked my body upwards and jumped out of bed. As I walked towards the door I tripped over something that felt like a luggage case and fell facefirst on the floor with a bang. "Shoot," I whispered loudly. I heard the click of a lamp turn on, "Oh my Gosh. Ally, are you alright?" Liam asked concerned, running to me. "Yeah, I just need to get home before my dad kills me," I said standing up. I let out a gasp/cry of pain as I stood up.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked me still concerned. "Yeah," I winced, "Perfectly fine." I lied. When I put pressure on my left foot a shot of pain when through. Now its throbbing. I limped to my purse, letting out a small squeal every step.

"Your definitely not okay. Ally, what's wrong?" he asked with a large amount of concern. I sat down on the couch, stretching out my left leg. I let out a gasp, "My foot. I can't put any pressure on it, and it hurts really bad." I said with a small amount of breath, emphasizing "really." My voice cracked and I felt myself let out a few tears.

He kneeled down next to me to look at my foot. It was twice its normal size, and you could see purple and blue bruises start to form. He was disgusted;

"Thats it. I'm taking you to the emergency room. Call your dad-"

"No. Not him. I'm calling Austin."

"Fine. I'll wake up the lads. Put your shoes on."

I did what he said. He pulled the covers off Niall's bed, "What the heck was that for?" He yelled irritated, with weariness "Get up!" Liam replied angrily. He ran to the adjoined room, with Zayn, Harry, and Louis fast asleep in it. He clicked the lamps on doing the same thing he did to Niall. I heard complaints, and yelling of urgency from the room. Niall sat up and swung his legs off his bed, he looked towards me.

"Woah, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly walking towards me. I pointed at my left foot which was in clear vision. "Let me guess, emergency room?" Niall said with a sick-like expression on his face. "Why?! It's 4:30 in the morning!" I heard Louis yell/complain from the bedroom. "I'm taking Ally to the emergency room, now get your shoes on!" he yelled. "The emergency room? Why?" Harry asked worriedly. "I'll tell you later, just get ready!" Liam told him a little bit calmer walking through the door.

"Did you call Austin yet?" Liam asked out of breath. "I am right now," I told him pressing the call icon. It rang, then I heard his voice,

"What Ally? It's 4:30." He said sleepily

"Meet us at the emergency room, in like 10 minutes."

"The emergency room?" He yelled with concern.

"Yes, I had an accident, and did something severe to my foot."

"Are you with the guys? And do you want me to bring your dad?"

"Yes, I'm with the guys. And NO! Don't bring my dad." I said hanging up the phone. Louis, Zayn, and Harry came out the door looking as tired as ever. Liam tucked his arms under me, and held me "bridal style" once again, of course he probably doesn't even know that I know he did it earlier. "It's way too early," Harry whined opening the door for Liam to come through. "Suck it up, and stop complaining" Louis said pushing Harry through the door.

Everyone seems to be on edge. It's the wee hours of the morning, of course we are. We walked towards the elevator, which was a pretty far distance from the hotel room. Liam really was the only one walking at a somewhat fast pace. Knowing this because once he touched the button to call the elevator, the other four weren't there for at least 45 seconds.

"Oh my Gosh, Ally. Your foot," Louis said in awe/worried as the door closed. "Exactly," I replied with a cracking voice. "This makes a lot more sense now." He finished off.

The door finally opened, which seemed to take forever. The lobby was fortunately. empty, so we were able to maneuver through pretty simply.

We arrived at the car[which in reality was an SUV] in a matter of 10 or so seconds. "Anyone up for driving?" Liam asked with urgency. No answer, "Seriously lads, someone besides me needs to drive," he finished irritated. "Fine. I'll drive." Louis gave in, staggering the two statements.

"I'm going to put you down now, carefully walk to the back of the truck." Liam told me softly.

-/-

"Well Miss Dawson, your ankle is sprained, not too bad. We will have to put it in a boot and you must take pain pills." said the doctor. "Can she walk?" asked Liam. Currently Niall, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Austin were passed out on the floor, and Liam was the only one awake. The doctor was about to answer when in burst my dad. He looked mad, worried, and constipated. The outburst woke up Austin, who woke up Harry, who woke up Louis, who woke up Niall. Zayn didn't even flinch.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I ask. "Dez called me. Ally how could you be so clumsy?" he replied. I turned to Austin, "You told Dez?!" I hissed at him. "Yeah... sorry?" Austin replied. "That doesn't matter. Ally, I can't believe you were out past curfew, you stayed with a boy that I currently don't approve of, and now your crippled!" he dad exclaimed. He was now pacing, which is never a good sign.

"Yes I know I did that stuff, but do you know who took charge? Liam. Who carried me to the car? Liam. Who woke the boys up and dodged punches by Zayn? Liam. Who made sure I had somewhere to stay? Liam. Dad, the boys will take care of me. I trust them. You should too, because in 9 days I have gotten so close to these boys that I feel like they're long lost friends, or family. Can I please go on tour?" I reply. He takes a deep breath, "Well Ally..

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took a while. Had to do some final renovations. Well, eventful night, two basketball games makes one busy girl! Well, hope you guys liked it! Remember to review;)**

**~Also, the last 3 paragraphs were written by my best friend, so credit to her!**

**~Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes I know I did that stuff, but do you know who took charge? Liam. Who carried me to the car? Liam. Who woke the boys up and dodged punches by Zayn? Liam. Who made sure I had somewhere to stay? Liam. Dad, the boys will take care of me. I trust them. You should too, because in 9 days I have gotten so close to these boys that I feel like they're long lost friends, or family. Can I please go on tour?" I reply. He takes a deep breath, "Well Ally..

_ I swear you could hear a pen drop. It was the longest 30 seconds ever, he finally answered, "I'm sorry Ally, the answer is still no. I'm going to go home and I better see you there when you're done." he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. As I sat on the examining table, Liam rested his forehead on the table. There was an awkward silence in the room. Austin rested his elbows on his knees, placing his head in between his hands. Louis turned his face to face the floor, looking down in dismay. Niall reared his head backwards, closing his eyes as his head hit the wall. Harry and Zayn remained asleep in the corner of the room. This was definitely not the same fun-loving group we were in the hotel room just hours ago.

The doctor walked in, causing everyone to jump back to reality. He was carrying the large walking boot I had to wear for 4 weeks, also carrying a slip of paper with my pill prescription on it. "Take the pills if your ankle starts to hurt. Never take the boot off, unless you're going to bed, or taking a shower. Any little tweak to it can make surgery needed." I nodded showing him consent. To be real, I was not listening. One thought was running through my mind, and that is the fact that it is final.

It is final that I'm not going. My best friend, my partner, and my other half is going on his first tour, for six months, and I don't get to be there. It is the worst emotional feeling in the world. It's hard to soak in. I've gotten so close to Louis, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and most certainly Liam this past week and I have to leave them too? I've never felt the love I have for Liam for anyone, not even Austin. This is no doubt the worst situation I have ever been put in.

As the doctor strapped on the last strap at the bottom, Liam grabbed my hand to help me stand up. I stumbled a little bit at first, but it got easier with his help. "Your good to go, just call here if you need anything," the doctor told me closing the door behind him as he left. "What time is it?" Louis asked standing up, yawning. "Thirty after five," Liam told him looking at his watch. I looked down at my phone to see a text message that read:

Trish: "Ally! I've been sick and phone-less all week. I need your help packing, come over urgently. And I also got a text from Dez saying you were at the emergency room?!"

"Can we leave now? I'm tired," Niall complained standing up. We all exited the room. We walked outside the emergency room entrance. "I think I'm going to ride with Austin, because I need to run by Trish's house real quick. Is that okay Austin?" I asked groggily. "Yeah, that's fine." Austin said reaching for his keys in his pocket. "I'll see you guys later," I said waving at the One Direction boys. "Lunch at noon?" Louis asked Austin and I. "Sure," I smiled at him. Austin and I walked towards his car. "So explain to me how in the world this happened?" he asked starting the car. "Well, I fell asleep as you know, and I stayed the night there. I woke up at about 4:30 this morning, and I ran into something."

"Vague,"

"Well there's nothing else to tell you!"

"Take care of yourself while we're gone. Liam and I will be checking in you every six hours that aren't occupied."

"What's up with everyone treating me like a kid?"

"Nobody's treating you like a kid. We're protecting you because we care. Plus, we'd have to come back if you had to have surgery."

"Not necessarily."

"Uh, yes necessarily."

"Can we just drop the topic?"

My dialogues with anyone just weren't adding up. Tiredness was all it was. We remained silent the rest of the way there. I texted my dad telling him where I was. "See you at noon," I told him getting out of the car. "See you,"

-/-

"You're not going?!" Trish yelled after I told her this mornings story. "My dad's been saying no all week. There's nothing I can do." Trish looked mad, and upset. "But it's Austin's first tour. He has to let you go."

"Tried telling him that. He still wouldn't budge. He's extremely ticked at me right now."

"On a different note, are you and Liam?" she gave me an elbow nudge on he shoulder. "Maybe.." I told her in denial. "Yes you are. It's so obvious. The way you're explaining how he treated you this morning. How long have you two been together?"

"Um Trish. We've only known each other for 9 days." I told her. She was grinning ear to ear, "What does Austin think about it?" she asked me. "He's supporting us I guess. I don't know though. He's not the jealous type. I think he's happy for me."

"When it comes to you he is." "Just because we dated for two years doesn't mean that he gets jealous over me." "You sure about that?"

"He's my best friend. I'm positive."

-/-

"Hey there, crippled person!" Liam told me smiling, as we neared each other. "More like fragile person," I replied, following it with a hug. He tightened his grip around me, like he does when we hug. We held it for longer than usual. Like I said, really tough situation.

"Lunch is on me today, lads." Louis said pulling out his wallet. "Louis, you don't have to do that." I told him as he walked up to the counter. "I don't have to. But I want to. Now, what would you like to eat?" He replied glancing at all of us. We said what we wanted, and yeah, you know how that goes. "6 months. I can't get over 6 months without you." Austin said with a dreary tone. "It'll fly by, I know it," I told him positively, "It's not like you won't see me. We'll video chat everyday." I tried to stay positive but it was so hard not to break down in tears. I was fighting the muscles in my mouth to keep my face smiling. Liam grabbed hand under the table. I started squeezing it, sensing he knew what was going on."Keep staying strong," he mouthed to me. "It's hard," I whispered back.

It was silent. Eerily silent, until Louis came with trays full of food. "What'd I miss?" he asked sitting down. No answers. "Anything?... Fine. Don't answer me then." silence followed.

The food was distributed, once again nothing slipped out of anyone's mouth. I kept my grip on Liam's hand, trying to avoid eye contact. Any eye contact I make with anyone, I would most likely burst into tears.

Everyone kept focus on their food, not saying a word. Simply looking straight down. The only energy that was being used was the motion of eating and chewing. It stayed like this for at least 10 minutes. "Yes. I understand the situation is horrid. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't make the most out of this day. Seriously guys, I don't want my last day with you for a while to be silent." I spoke up. Liam squeezed my hand.

"Well, what should we do then?" Austin asked, "Miami's kind of boring," he finished off. "There's always the beach," I replied shrugging my shoulders" "Whatever is fine with us," Louis replied. I stood up and reached for the empty trays, only occupied with trash, that were spread out across the two tables. "I got it, Ally. You need to rest your foot." Niall stopped me, carefully removing the trays from my hand. I smiled then sat back down. "He really didn't have to do that," I confided. "Ally, learn to accept people's help." Austin told me firmly.

"It's not hurting any is it?" Liam asked me worriedly. "No, it's fine." I replied, with a half hearted smile.

-/-

"Liam, can you hand me my bag?" I asked him pointing at the satchel on the opposite side of him. "Your ankle bothering you?" he asked me, watching me open the bottle in my hands. "Yeah just a bit, not too awful," I said swallowing the pills. The two of us sat on top of the sand, as the other 5 guys stood in the ankle deep water.

" It's like almost an alternate universe here. Hot, sunny, a different continent, " Liam commented glancing around. I laughed, "Yeah. I like coming to the beach at night. It's beautiful. The way the moonlight reflects on the sea. When Austin and I were dating, we'd lay a blanket about 50 feet from the ocean, and we would watch the ocean for an hour. We'd occasionally see the tidal wave." I let out a silent laugh after I finished the last sentence.

"You and Austin dated?"

"Yeah, for two years. He has a girlfriend now. That's why we broke up."

"Wait, so you're saying he cheated on you?"

"No, No, No. There's a girl he met when we were fifteen. He built up a crush on her, she said yes to a date, then moved to LA. She came back last year, and Austin wanted her. Simple as that."

"What's her name?"

"Cassidy. She's on tour right now."

"Oh. It's a good thing it didn't affect your friendship."

"Yeah. It's a friendship I don't want to lose"

"You both get along well" "Yeah. We hang out everyday. He only lives across the street. His fans always pressure us to be together, always ask us things about "Auslly", send us Twits saying we're blind and we should be together. It's annoying. They know Austin's dating Cassidy."

"How long has he gone without seeing her?"

"She's been gone for about 3 months. He video chats her daily, and texts her a lot." My voice cracked. I looked downwards. I realized what was going to become of Liam and I's relationship. "Ally," he scooted closer to me, "I didn't mean to relive anything," he wrapped two arms around my shoulders. "No. It's just the fact that we'll be doing that." I told him, resting my head onto his shoulder. "We can make it work. Trust me." He gave me a reassuring look.

As we had the conversation, I watched Austin as he ran through the waves, looking like he was having the time of his life. Smiling that wide smile of his, making it contagious to the other four guys. He was carrying somewhat of a burden, he truly loves Cassidy. It's not a coverup, it's a real love. He has yet to talk to her face to face in months. I see it in his eyes when he's on the phone with her, with hurt, but a large smile while he converses with her.

All I could do was look at him, respectfully. You wouldn't ever think he misses her as much as he does. His picture on his phone is the two of them. Sometimes I peek into his window, watching him close his computer in feelings of despair. Ruffling his hands through his hair. Rubbing his eyes like he's on the verge of tears. I hate thinking like this.

"Can you hand me a bottled water?" Louis asked Liam, walking up towards us. "There," Liam replied tossing him one. "The water feels great. You should come out there." Louis told him, closing the bottle. "I might in a second," he replied. Louis threw the bottle down, running back to the ocean. "Why not just hand it to you?" I asked him, confused. "Welcome to my world. Take your boot off." He told me. "Why? The doctor said not to."

"I'm taking you with me to the water."

"I can't put pressure on it without the boot."

He started removing the straps off my boot, one by one. It finally was ready to be removed. He placed it on the towel we were currently on.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he lifted me off the ground, he didn't answer. I was on his back, as he walked towards the water. "You two lazy bums finally made it over here," Harry told us, while Liam took his first step in the water. "Ally's an exception. But Liam, n-" Louis stuttered. "Ally, where's your walking thing?" "My walking thing?"

"You know, that large boot."

"It wasn't my idea." "Remember, surgery." Austin told me sarcastically serious. "If it becomes necessary, I'm blaming Liam," I replied. He looked at me perplexed,"Why me?" he asked, finishing if with a smile. "I won't have to have it, so there's no need to be worried," I reassured him.

After about 30 minutes, we headed back to the area with our things. "Gosh, it's hot out here," Niall commented, taking a large drink of water. "Welcome to South Florida," Austin replied leaning backwards in relaxation.

_/_

Here comes the start of a brand new chapter," I told Austin fixing his jacket. "I'm a little nervous," Austin replied shakily. "Don't worry. You'll do fine," I reassured him, still clinging onto the grip I had on his jacket. "Can I do something, real quick. Don't take this the wrong way," he leaned his head downwards. I used the grip I had on Austin's jacket to give me leverage, while leaning up. His lips pressed against mine, we held it for at least fifteen seconds. He pulled away, with a smile on his face, "There's no way I could have done this without you. You are my rock, Ally. I know you're with Liam, but know I-" he was stopped. "Austin, you need to take your place. They are waiting on you." I heard Niall say walking forwards towards us. Austin gave him a thumbs up, leaving us alone.

"You didn't see and hear everything that just happened did you?" I asked, as he was only centimeters from my body. "I may or may not have." he said looking downwards, then rearing upwards. "If you did, I honestly have no clue what just happened. Can you just-" he pecked my cheek, stopping the words that were eventually coming out. "The secrets safe with me," he told me softly.

What's going on? First thing I know, my best friend gave me a long-lived kiss on the lips. I being confused, did not put so much effort into the small session. Next thing, I'm staring into the beautiful, bright blue eyes of Niall Horan. Letting out the littlest of smiles, little breathy laughs leaving our systems. At this moment, I honestly wanted to lean my head slightly upwards, and give him a small lip touch. His left hand was still cupping my cheek. "Ally, I-uh, should probably go now. It's safe with me, I swear." he told me as he ran past me. I'm torn. I'm stuck in the middle of a crazy love story, that not even the narrator knows what's going on.

-/-

The screams of the crowd, could have been at least 50 decibels or higher as Austin rose up through the squared hole leading to the stage. I have yet to be this emotional since Times Square. He's getting to live his dream, with my help. He said it himself.

I stood at an angle backstage where I could see from the west side. I could see his every move, meaning I even saw an eye contact made with an individual in the audience. His face lit up, and a smile went across his face. I looked in the direction he was looking in and saw a familiar female face smiling at him.

Cassidy! She has made a return. Saved me some trouble for sure. I still can't shake the two things that just happened. Austin kissed me, straight on the lips. Then, a slight cheek kiss from Niall, but I still count that as something. I used to feel the slightest bit of sparks when Austin and I would touch. Oddly enough, this time I didn't. I almost felt betrayed in some sorts.

Niall's kiss was different. It wasn't sparks; it was butterflies. I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Neither of them felt like my feelings around Liam. Then why am I making such a big deal out of this? The fact that I just got kissed by two guys, and I'm not even single. _ "Hello, beautiful." I felt two strong-holding arms wrap around the front of my body. Liam moved his face to be facing mine. "Hey," I replied with little emotion. "What's wrong?" he asked me concerned. "Nothing. Today's just been-" I paused, "Eventful," I finished. "I see it in your eyes,"

"What?"

"You're hurting."

"No. I swear. I'm oka-" my voice cracked, stopping the final syllable, "No you're not. Come here." I didn't hesitate. I immediately turned around and fell into his arms. "Tell me. What's wrong?" he asked, gripping me tighter. "You honestly don't want to know." "Ally!" "Well.." I paused, "I may or not have accepted a snog from Austin," he released me. "On the.." he stuttered. I nodded. "Why?!" he was extremely ticked. "I don't know. Just don't be mad at me. Please. Tonight's already going to be hard enough." I felt tears begin to stream down my face. I turned on my heel and walked to a couch that was only a couple of meters away.

"Ally. No, I'm not mad at you. Don't think that. Please don't think that," he sat next to me, taking my right hand." It would take so much more for me to be mad at you, especially at a time like this." He told me, holding me in a secure, comforting grip. "So you're mad at Austin?" I asked him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Nah, I'm okay. I still have you, and that's all that matters." he replied.

We both stood up, taking grasp of the others hand. Possibly the last time for a while, so I enjoyed every minute of it. "Did I tell you he found Cassidy in the crowd?" I told him as we stood to the side, watching Austin having the time of his life.

"Seriously?" he asked with a large amount of interest. "Yeah. Most likely saved some drama." He nodded in agreement.

-/-

"Just an illusion," Austin sang, falling through the stage. The crowd was going crazy, screaming. "You were amazing, Austin!" I told him as I went into his arms for a hug. "I couldn't have done it without you, Ally," he told me smiling. "Look behind you," I told him pointing at the female behind him. He gasped in excitement, as Cassidy ran into his arms. I watched her eyes start to fill with tears, of joy obviously. I heard them mumbling things to each other. "I'm going to go talk to the guys before they go on stage," I said awkwardly, going to the direction where One Direction was getting ready for their performance.

"Where's Austin?" Louis asked, as I walked towards them. "With his girlfriend," I replied, lowly. "How much longer until you go on the stage?" I asked, changing the subject. "10 minutes. We have to take our places in 5 minutes," Harry replied. "I'll make it quick," I assured them. "Pssh, we don't care," Louis said jokingly. "Good luck guys," I replied, smiling. Liam was standing on the other side of me, so I gave him a quick, but loving hug around his waist, while he squeezed my shoulders.

"Wow. One-out of five get hugs? Really?" Niall commented sarcastically, with a smile. Liam released me. I was about a millisecond away from giving Niall a squeeze, but Liam broke in and said, "We need to get ready, lads." I awkwardly moved away from Niall, as they left my presence.

I heard a harmonic sound of laughs coming my way. "Hey Ally," I heard Cassidy tell me, as her and Austin walked near me. "Hey Cassidy. How are you," I replied, trying to sound out merry as I could. In reality, I wasn't the happiest person in the world. "I'm good. Austin told me you have something with one of the One Direction boys?" she asked interested. "More like two.." I mumbled silently. "What?" Austin asked concerned. "Yeah. I guess I do." I replied. "Um. I'm going to go get back to my seat. I'll talk to you guys afterwards," she told us, leaving Austin and I alone.

"Did you say two?" he asked me, emphasizing two. "I'm not saying I'm in a relationship with two. I'm saying-" I stuttered, "I don't know."

"What happened?" "Niall kissed my cheek. And I have a feeling Liam saw it."

"Why would you say that?"

I heard the screams of the crowd again. The lights appeared to be shut off.

"I'm going to go take my seat." I told Austin, going the opposite way. "Ally, wait.." I ignored him. I found the seat that Liam had reserved for me, surprisingly not being used. I was front and center, the only thing between me and the stage were the barricades blocking it. As the first few chords for One Direction's opener played, and their heads were rising slowly through the squared holes, I silently prayed that Liam actually started in the right place this time. I laughed at the thought. "It feels like we've been living in fast forward, Another moment passing by."

It has crowd was almost shaking the arena, screaming high pitched screams. The music was blaring. I want these two- and a half hours to go by as slow as possible, because I am truly enjoying this experience. I'm also not ready to say goodbye.

-/-

The boys are doing marvelous. Their music recorded is great but live? Some songs, Liam would make eye contact with me, pour his heart into his solos, like he was singing directly to me. I withheld my tears until now. This song is making my tears fall. I can see it in Liam's eyes and his expressions. It's hard for him too. It didn't get any easier, especially at this moment(A/N: Ironic any?)

_"Close the door,_

_throw the key, _

_Don't wanna be reminded, _

_Don't wanna be seen._

_ Don't wanna be without you,_

_ My judgements clouded, _

_Like tonight's sky." _

His eyes turned to the floor. When he finished his solo, Niall walked over to Liam to attempt to comfort him. Like I said, it definitely wasn't getting any easier:

_"Hands are silent, _

_Voice is numb, _

_Try to scream out my lungs, _

_ It makes this harder,_

And the tears stream down my face."

I swear he could have had a break down on stage. You could see the concern in all of their eyes. Not just for the viewers sake, but simply for his. I myself had the option of heading backstage, so I took the chance before the song ended.

"Austin! Get me my pain meds!" I yelled at him, with a trembling voice, as I walked backstage. "Is it hurting that bad?" he asked me concerned ,handing me the bottle. "No. I'm just upset." I replied, opening the container full of pills. "Then why so urgent?" he asked me calmer. "It hurts. Just shut up now okay?" I snapped at him,after swallowing.

"Sorry," he told me, annoyed as he was walking away. I buried my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my reared out leg. "Ally. Can you come here?" I heard an Irish voice ask from behind me. "I thought you were supposed to be on stage?" I asked, concerned, walking towards Niall. "We're taking a rest. Liam can't go back out there right now," he replied.

"Ally! What's going on?!" Austin yelled running towards me, "It's silent. Dead silent in there," he told me concerned. "I have no idea. Niall, can you explain what is going on?" I turned my head to face him.

"Liam had a break down on stage,"

"No tears right?" He bit his lip, as he turned his head, looking towards the three guys surrounding Liam, attempting to solace him. "I can't help him. I'll only make things worse," I told Niall turning around. "I can help you," he told me, opening his arms for a hug. I took a second but then limped as fast as I could into his tight grip. He pressed his chin into the crease of my shoulder and neck, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey, no tears until afterwards. Please don't cry," he told me softly.

It was all I wanted. To be consoled in the arms of another. Niall was softly running his hand up and down my back in a smooth motion. I didn't want to let go. I was warm, secure, and comfortable. It was at least one minute before we released each other.

"I think we're ready to go back on stage," Louis told us walking through the door, followed by Harry, Zayn, and a puffy-eyed Liam. We made eye contact, then instantly put each other in a clenched grip. "I can't do this. I really can't do this," Liam told me with a shaking voice. "Yes you can. You've been strong for all these days now, please don't break when it's hardest. Especially since you've got fans waiting on you," I told him as firmly as I could. I felt his cheek muscles go higher, forming a smile. "Finish out your first show, with a bang," I told them, releasing from the grip I had around Liam's neck.

-/-

"Goodnight, Miami!"

Just an hour ago, One Direction ended their first US tour stop. Yes, we are still here trying to finish every thing out. I was sitting at a piano with Liam, pressing random keys out of boredom. While everyone else sat around, waiting for Louis' cue to exit. "Alright lads, I believe it's time to leave," Louis told us, as he walked down the steps. No. Please don't say that Louis, please don't say that. I moved my hand from the keys, as Liam stood up reaching out his own hand to me. I took grasp as we stood up. It was silent as Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Liam, Austin, and I left the arena.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Niall asked as we approached their rental vehicle. "Our flight leaves in one hour, we have no choice," Liam replied, partially irritated, "Why not just drive there? It's only-" Liam cut Harry off, "It's a 19 hour drive," Liam told him, firmly. "Never mind," Harry replied, shocked.

"Ally! Isn't your birthday next week?!" Austin asked urgently, turning around from the passenger seat he was currently sitting in. "Yes?" I replied taken off guard. "Shoot. We're gonna miss it!" Austin replied facing back towards the front. "We'll do something special, via live chat." Liam assured me, looking at me in the face. "Just don't forget," I smiled. "The big one- eight," Austin hooted. "Officially old enough to date Liam," Louis joked, as we pulled into the parking lot. "Wait how far apart are you two?" Niall asked, joining Liam and I together with his finger. "Fifteen..? Liam replied, half- sure. "15 months. Not too bad," I finished as the car stopped.

We stepped out into the cool summer breeze of nighttime in Miami. Liam and I's palms were getting sweaty, as we kept the grip we had of the others hand for at least 15 minutes now. I don't mind at all.

We spent the rest of the hour, taking pictures, and making memories. The call for Austin, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry's flight was giving a 15 minutes take-off warning. "Alright, so Ally is going to return the vehicle tomorrow?" Louis asked, sounding shaky. I gave him a thumbs up, signaling my approval. "Bye, Ally," Louis told me pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly, trying to savor every moment. He released me, as I got back on my heels. Zayn was next, I repeated what I did to Louis. "Good bye, Ally," Harry told me pulling my tightly into his chest. The tears were amongst my eye lids, as I slowly moved away from Harry. "I'm going to miss you, Ally," Niall told me, shakily with a cracking voice. "The feelings mutual," I broke down. I cried into Niall's shoulder, as our grip was similar to our previous one. I let go, and gave Niall a smile. "Where's Liam?" I asked noticing he wasn't next. "He wanted to be last," Austin told me.

It simply got harder, and harder. "Just remember, there was no way I could have done this without you. You are truly amazing," he told me as he released me. Liam stood beside him, patiently waiting for his turn. I got back up on my toes, as my grasp with Liam was clenched, tightly, almost restraining any air. "Ally, we can make it work... Everything will be okay," he told me, talking into my shoulder, making it warm from his breath. "We can do this," I told him not letting go, my voice shaking. He let me down gently.

The announcer said 8 minutes until the flight left.

Liam and I were staring into each others eyes. Tears setting in at our eye lids. His head leaned down, as I put as much leverage on my feet as I could. He took my hands, clasping my fingers in between his palms. As we got closer, we both let out the slightest of smiles until our lips touched. For the first time.

I felt the sparks. The sparks I felt when our hands first touched. I got a the warm feeling I got, when I saw him waiting in my back yard. I felt the security I felt, when he had me tight into his chest, when he caught me. I also felt something special. Something that I've never felt before,

Love. Yes. I think I love him. I don't think that's the best thing to tell him, right now.

"5 minutes,"

I was gazing into his big brown eyes. Just like the very first time. "Liam, I think it's time to go," Louis told him patting his shoulder. He squeezed my hands, biting his lip. He let go, and they were heading towards the terminal. "Bye, Ally!" they all yelled, dissonantly, as they turned around to face me. I waved back.

Lonely. All I felt was lonely.

**a\n: Fighting myself from tears! Ehh... I hate writing like this, but to become a better writer you have to, correct? Well, I particularly am fond of this chapter. I hope it's not too depressing for you guys;). Sorry, I just finished it last night, I got so occupied last week. School/softball the usual. I swear, this WILL be the last extremely long chapter. I just had to fill you guys on a lot. So, review, and HAVE A GREAT DAY! **

**~ Kayla:)**


	7. Chapter 7

I was gazing into his big brown eyes. Just like the first time. "Liam, I think it's time to go," Louis told him patting his shoulder. He squeezed my hands, biting his lip. He let go, and they were heading towards the terminal. "Bye, Ally!" they all yelled, dissonantly, as they turned around to face me. I waved back.

Lonely. All I felt was lonely.

I couldn't believe it. They were gone. Everything went by so fast. It's simply unfathomable. My only instincts were to stand in the same position, and stare at the terminal. It had to be at least 7 minutes before I even budged.

I stared down at my two hands. What, just 15 minutes ago were in Liam's hands, as we had our first kiss. My dried tears, being terminated by falling on Niall's shoulder. My body feeling warm, from Harry's securing squeeze. Austin's words, making chills run down my spine. Alas, it was only 15 minutes ago.

As I walked outside, I felt a few raindrops. It went from a steady drizzle, to a heavy downpour by the time I reached the vehicle. This vehicle, was too much to let go. It sounds insane, but its true. I stared around it, like I was in one of those depressing love stories when a memento comes to be. The backseat, when Liam was so urgent on getting me to the hospital because of my foot. The drivers seat, all the times Louis drove this thing to places, similar to today. Them simply being in here for a weeks time made me start to tear up.

I honestly need to lighten up. It's hard to though. You know what's harder? Driving with water filling your eyes and your windshield.I slowly drove my way home, but I wanted to make one last stop.

I went to the beach. Where, I held Liam's hand, walking down the shoreline. Louis teasing us in the midst of it. I looked at the balcony, where they all stood. The hotel room, looked to be being straightened up. This was too much. My whole body was soaked, drenched from the rain that was falling from the sky.

-/-

_"It's everything about you, you, you,_

_It's everything that you do, do, do" _

My phone rang to the ringtone specifically set for Liam. I quickly swiped my phone from the table, seeing his "Caller ID" photo always makes me smile. "Hey! You guys make it there okay?" I asked standing up from my bed. "Hit some turbulence when we took off, the rest was decent," Liam replied, accenting the last phrase.

"I was assuming you would. What are you doing right now?"

"Chillin' before we head to the arena in a few,"

"Sounds interesting,"

He laughed, "You know what's interesting? Niall falling out of his seat as we landed," he told me. "That really happened?" I asked, grinning. "Yeah.. He fell asleep without getting the memo to buckle his belt," he explained, pausing for a millisecond after he said "yeah".

"Daddy direction wasn't happy was he?" I joked.

"I was too busy laughing to be mad,"

We continued on for about an hour. Sharing laughs, enjoying getting to converse with each other once again.

"Well, I must be going. I need to stay on my dad's good side. Good luck tonight,"

"So your saying we won't talk before eight?"

"Bye, Liam."

"Wait Ally-" I hung up on him. I kinda feel bad. Oh well, he'll live. I quickly slipped my shoes on, pulling my hair up in a ponytail whilst running down the stairs. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw the current time read, 9:30.

"Shoot!" I yelled aloud, as I quickened my pace, grabbing my bag while opening the front door. I dialed my dad's number, leaning my phone against the drivers wheel. "Ally, where are you? The stores crazy busy," my dad said, as soon as he answered. "I slept in, I'll be there in a few," I answered, ending the short-lived conversation.

I quickly started my car, and pulled out of the drive way. A few chords for a song played. I heard familiar voices begin to sing. I felt bad about not realizing it before. I heard the beautiful voice of my soulmate. You guessed correct. Ironically, One Direction was currently blaring through my car, as I drove to work.

I shut the door of my beloved Nissan Rogue. My dad wasn't joking, the store was packed. I opened the door, walking as quickly as possible to the counter. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

-/-

"Have a good night," I told our final costumer, handing them their merchandise. "Dad, I'm going to grab something to eat. Can you close up?" I yelled, rearing my head upwards. "Will do!" my dad yelled back at me. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and exited the store.

The built-in clock in my car read that is was 7:45. Shoot, the concert starts at 8. I drove as fast I was lawfully able to, to the closest fast food restaurant. I didn't want to miss a single moment of tonight's performance.

When I got home is was roughly 7:58. I quickly walked upstairs to my room, and pulled up the live stream. I was just in time, as Austin began to sing "Can You Feel It?"

It was awkward. Watching Austin live his dream through my computer. It doesn't feel right. It was rather entertaining, I will admit. As he performed, I couldn't help but let out a few tears. Tears of grief but also tears of joy. I am so proud of his success, so I'm rather content about the situation.

"Ally! That was amazing," Austin told me through the phone, after he answered. "I'm guessing you figured out I saw it," I replied.

"I just wish you were here to experience it with me,"

"I would if I could. Hey, when's your closest performance to Miami?"

"We're coming to Tampa in two weeks. Why?"

"Uh. I'll get better reception for live stream,"

"Oh. Okay then?"

"Hey, my dad's calling me down stairs. Remind Liam we are doing video chat later. Bye!"

"Bye," I hung up. I suddenly had an idea pop into my head. It's preposterous. It'll cost money, loads. But I'll do anything. Anything. To make it successful.

**A/N: Well guys. SURPRISE! I was sick today, so I had some time to write. On that note, that's why this chapter is kinda crappy. So, please don't give up on this? This girls got the flu. For my sake?;) Anyways, I would love some reviews, and keep the awesome ideas coming! **

**CONTEST ALERT! Well, I'm in need of a new cover for this story. So, I'm going to ask you guys to design me one, and post it on either Twitter, or Instagram.**

**Guidelines: **

**1) Must keep the "You turned around, and you stole my heart" title. **

**2) Refer to guideline one;) **

**Instagram, post your design, and add the tag #StoleMyHeart_Aliam. If you don't want to design, like your favorites;) **

**Twitter, same thing, add the tag #StoleMyHeart_Aliam. If you don't want to design, favorite or retweet. **

**One with most likes or favorites WINS. **

**Also, check my blog .com daily for updates, and maybe spoilers. There are 2 ts, I had a typo.**

**Also check the page You turned around, and you stole my heart fanficfion**

**Why am I doing this? Because I want to interact with the readers, cause you guys are awesome! **

**OH! GUESS WHAT?! THERE'S A SEUQUEL BEING PLANNED! Yes, you heard that right SEQUEL. The title as of now, is "Here Comes Forever". Most likely will begin writing it in March. So excited! **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY! And sorry for the long note.**

**blog: stole my heartt fanfic. . Without the spaces;)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So real quick, this chapter, and the next chapter will be in Liam's perspective. Nice little twist;)

_"I can't do this anymore!" Ally yelled at me. "I'm sick of being depressed. Crying my heart out because I miss you. You never text or call me. We've video chatted once in the past to weeks. I'm tired of the anxiety that your kissing another girls lips. You won't even assure me you aren't. I can't do this long distance relationship anymore. Just don't talk to me, Liam Payne. Ever again,"_

_"Just don't talk to me, Liam Payne. Ever again,"_

I violently woke up from the consecutive nightmare I've been having. For two days straight. It's getting out of hand; waking me up an hour earlier than my alarm.

Going off 6 hours of sleep, I wearily pulled myself out of my bunk. I walked slowly through the small opening between all six of our beds, occasionally hitting the outside of a bunk, softly. I'm too tired to even be awake.

I walked towards the small living area, that includes furniture similar to a booth you'd see in a restaurant, but more couch-like. I pulled out my computer to check and see if Ally was online on chat, it was 10:30 there, she had to be. My prediction was correct, and she was indeed on.

As she pulled up on my screen, I couldn't help but let out a smile. "Good morning," I told her as delightfully as possible. "Someone's in a good mood," she replied, smiling. "Probably because my day has had a good start," I told her, smoothly.

"So are you the only one up?"

"Yeah. I had a mental disturbance,"

"You mean a nightmare?"

"Whatever. They're the same thing,"

"Man. I think Austin is already rubbing off on you,"

"How so?"

"Your lingo. He has that affect on people,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah. I can't date you if your too much like Austin,"

"Liar,"

"Apparently, It's nearly impossible to make jokes on you, unless we're on the phone,"

"I have that affect on people,"

"Shut up!" she told me laughing. Her laugh was contagious, causing me to laugh along. I heard the sound of "walking" coming from the bunk area. "Liam, do you mind? There are five other lads trying to sleep," Niall said, groggily, standing at the door frame. "You do realize I'm talking to Ally, right?" I replied to him, smirking. His eyes got wide as he sharply turned around to yell at the sleeping lads, "Wake up! Ally's on video chat!"

We were supposed to chat last night. We had some malfunctions with our bus wi-fi, so we were all anxious to talk to her. I heard the gasps, and the struggle to quickly jump out of the bunks.

I pressed my lips together and mockingly shook my head side to side. Ally laughed and grinned her beautiful smile. The first one to join the chat was Niall, sliding across the top of the couch to get into the conversation.

"Nice entrance, Niall," Ally told him, smiling. "Impressive, right?" he replies to her, smirking. "Hey, no flirting, she's mine," I told him, irritated. "I don't consider that flirting,"

"Then what's your definition of flirting?"

"Are you a keyboard? Cause your my type," he said, over-emphasizing the wink in his left eye.

"That's not flirting. That's a cheesy pick up line,"

"Well, we clearly have different definitions of flirting,"

"Shall we look it up in the dictionary?"

"Guys!" Ally yelled at us through the computer. We ignored her,

"Flirting is social activity involving verbal or written communication as well as body language by one person to another, suggesting an interest in a deeper relationship with the other person." I explained to Niall, "So clearly you were flirting," I finished. "So, I'm a single lad, I have the right," he told me shrugging his shoulders.

"Well she's not single, and the person she is occupied with is sitting right next to you, so you better shut your face,"

"Ooh, someones getting defensive,"

"Oh, I'll get defensive,"

"GUYS! I will hang up if you don't stop arguing," she yelled. "Sorry," I apologized.

"I'm sorry Ally, but these two juvenile idiots obviously are deeply in love with you," Louis told her, joining in the conversation. Niall slapped him in the back of the head.

"She's my girlfriend," I told him, emphasizing "girlfriend". "And I respect that," Niall replied. "Good. So, Ally, how are you doing?" Louis asked, politely.

"Mighty dandy, how about you" she replied, perky. "Fine. Just tired," he told her. "Where are Zayn and Austin?"

"Zayn, sleeping. Austin, I think he went to fetch a cup of coffee,",

"That is definitely Austin." she finished. "How's your ankle doing?' I asked her with a large amount of interest. "Oddly enough it doesn't hurt, its sorta weird, but I don't mind,"

"Makes sense,"

"Ally!" Austin yelled as he recognized her face on the screen. "Ok, you all are acting like its been a week. It's only been a day," she told us, confused. "We miss your lovely self,'' I told her, everyone agreeing with me.

We talked for a good hour and a half. Catching up on small things, that weren't so important. I really miss holding her tightly. Intertwining our fingers. Pulling her close to the side of my body, fitting perfectly like a puzzle piece. When I saw her smile, I got a feeling. Stronger than I've ever felt before,

I love her. I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with Ally Dawson. The little things about her, like the way she tilts her head when she laughs. The way her dark brown eyes sparkle in the sun. She's all I think about, because she's still the one.

(A/N: Holy Crap guys! Did you see how I just nailed all those song titles? I just wanted to have a little fun, and live while I'm young;)

-/-

"And if you-u, you want me too-o,

Let's make a mo-ove,"

"Stop. Liam, your sharp again! That's like the fifth time," our voice coach complained. "Can we go to the next song? I need to work on it individually," I requested, trying to hold back the urge of yelling in stress. "That's fine. Run 'Still The One'"

"Hello, Hello,

I know its been a while but baby,

I've got somethin that I really wanna let you know-"

"Are you getting sick? You're not hitting hardly any of your notes," she asked me concerned. "No. I think I just need to take a slight break. 10 minutes?' I asked, irritated at myself.

"You've always been able to hit those notes. Even when we first learned them you pretty much had them down. What the bloody heck is wrong with you?" Niall asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm not mentally engaged. I just need a break. I need a break, from everything. I want to have a social life again, have a good time with my soulmate. I can't do it anymore, I'm done being Liam Payne from One Direction. I simply want to be Liam, the one who was born in Wolverhampton. The one who loves his girlfriend more than anything. I miss her, I miss her to the point of depression. I need her, and you know what I'm going to do?Simply quit. Them, buy a house in Miami, and live with her," I replied, in complete dismay.

"And throw everything you've worked for since you were young? Get tons of hate, harassing twits? Abandon the four lads who have gotten you through almost everything since you were 16? It's your choice, but those are somethings you should consider," he replied as he stood up.

I quickly pulled out my phone. Seeing my lock screen wasn't helping anything. The lads stole my phone the night she stayed at the hotel, took a picture of us asleep, and set is as my screen. I don't loathe them for it, I highly respect them for doing it, yet it makes me miss her even more.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Ally asked, as she answered her phone. "I'm singing horrible today. I'm not hitting hardly any of my notes. I'm quitting, I just can't do it anymore. I'm going to buy the two of us a house, and stay away from fame. Im not mentally into it anymore," I answered her, stressed.

"Liam, you can't just give up. Yes, I'm flattered you'd do that for me. You, in three years, have become one of the top singers in the world. You've worked way too hard to stop. Please. For me. I'd hate to see you quit,"

"Your all I think about. I'm not as mentally engaged as usual,"

"Act like I'm right there. Staring at my favorite British pop star,"

"I will. Thank you, Ally. I'll picture my biggest fan, right in front of my eyes,"

"You do realize this is probably the cheesiest we've gotten in a while,"

I laughed, "I've got to go. Miss you, and by the way, your amazing," I told her. "Nothing like yourself. Miss you too," she replied, ending the conversation.

-/-

"Great job adjusting today, Liam." our vocal coach told me after we finished vocal check.

You guessed it, it's show time.

A/N: I've had massive headaches on and off for a week now. My story lines have been super crappy, so sorry if you hate it. Truly sorry. Just tell me what you think I could do better:) Guys I also think I've broke a record, I've posted 3 chapters and 10 days! Virtual high fives anyone?

Anyways, if you don't like the plot right now, it'll get better, I'm sure off it ;). Just remember to review, and also, like the Facebook page! I would love to socialize with you all.

Love you guys! Have a good day!

~Kayla

"For I know the plans I have for you, declares The Lord. Plans to prosper you, not to harm you. Plans to give you a hope, and a future."

-Jeremiah 29:11


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, change of heart, this is Austin's perspective. Great twist, and I guess you could say some Auslly? Well, enjoy this short, but filling chapter;)**

They were staring directly towards each other. Not moving; not making a sound. They leant close to each other, letting out the littlest of smiles as there faces got closer, and closer,

Until their lips met.

She was mine, for two years. We were so strong. Giving kisses goodbye everyday. Sending motivational texts every morning. Intertwining fingers every chance we got. Then, I made the stupid decision of letting her go.

Instead of stealing her heart, I broke it. I dread it everyday. Ally and I had a fight, then I saw Cassidy. Looking beautiful as she waked into Sonic Boom. I only wanted her then, it's hard to hide it. But now, I want Ally.

I can't say I'm not happy for Ally. I've never seen her so happy. The way she looks at him, her attitude when they are together. I guess we'll be stuck in the friend zone, forever.

I stared out down at the cup of coffee in between my hands, resting on my legs. "Hey Austin, Ally's birthday's tomorrow right?" Liam asked me, as he walked towards the small kitchen area, a few inches from me. I nodded, while pressing my lips in a smirk-like smile. "You get her anything?" he asked pouring a cup of tea.

"I don't know what to get her. It's not as if she wants anything, she hasn't said much." I replied, confused. "What have you gotten her in the past?" he took a seat next to me.

"When she turned 16 I partially payed for her car. Then last year I bought her a guitar-" I paused, "Oh and her phone,"

"I can see why she doesn't need anything," he mumbled, yet I could still understand what he said. "You know, in your case, a bottle of cola would probably suit her," he finished, speaking louder. "So I send her a bottle of coke through the mail? That's crazy,"

"Austin, I wasn't be literal,"

"Then what are you getting her? So I know what 'not' to get her," I replied, emphasizing "not."

"Flowers, see I'm going simple,"

"Flowers? Really? That's cliche," Harry said as he walked in. "I bet you anything even Niall will get her something better than that," he finished, as he sat across from us.

"Why are you bringing Niall into this?" Liam asked, irritated. "Well, if you haven't noticed, the lad slightly fancies Miss Dawson," Harry replied, mockingly sophisticated.

"Slightly? He gathered up the courage to kiss Ally before Liam did," I joined in. Harry let out a laugh, clenching his hand in a fist, then putting it over his mouth to muffle the laughter. "Don't bring that up. I don't want to start anything with Niall, things could get out of hand, then our worst nightmare would be reality," Liam said, with mixed emotions of aggravation and concern.

-/-

"Nothing. She's not sent a single message, nor has she called via video or phone. She's not even picking up her phone. Did I do something?" Liam asked, following throwing his phone against the couch. "Dude, you do realize she works from 8-7 everyday," I told him, pointing my hand towards his phone.

"But Monday we talked at like 9:30, 10:30 her time,"

"Monday isn't that big of a day. She's not supposed to go in until 11,"

"How could you not realize that?," Niall told him, with a tone of duh-you-should-know-that (A/N: I honestly had no earthly idea how to write that). "It's called love young lad, something that you'll never experience," Louis commented, mockingly throwing an arm around his shoulder. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, clearing my throat cuing the ending.

Welcome to the day on the tour bus.

**A/N: Guys, well I honestly hate this chapter. It's pretty senseless. I'm doing fillers so I can lengthen the story, yeah. So, I would love some reviews cause you guys are simply amazing. I just realized, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written. In like 4 months. Chapter 10 will have much more Aliam(see what I did there?). Maybe some Nially? Sorry about the stupid ship names, I'm just lazy. **

**It'll be up in the next week for sure, I have a busy week ahead. Softball every single day. Crap. Yeah. So, be patient;) But some simple, sweet reviews will make me smile:) I would love some feedback of the general story:) it really motivates my writing.**

**Love you guys, and have a great day! **

**~Kayla**

_**I can do all things through Him who gives me strength.**_

_** -Philippians 4:13**_


	10. Chapter 10

As the video loaded, I saw something I wasn't expecting.

"Liam sleeping in?" I asked Niall beginning the conversation.

"Nah, I woke up early," he replied, smirking.

"Niall Horan? Waking up before Liam? That's unheard of." He laughed in response.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to wish you," he paused, "Happy birthday!" I laughed,

"Thanks. So you're the only one up?"

"Yep," he replied, popping the "p", "How are people not bored when they do this?"

"There's not too much to occupy you when you're on a bus,"

"Very true,"

"I can't talk for too much longer, I got work in an hour,"

"You have to work on your birthday?"

"Only until noon, dad's closing up the shop early,"

"Better than a full day,"

"True. Wait, if its 7:30 here.." I paused, "Well, congratulations Niall. You've woken up earlier than Liam has this whole tour,"

"See, I'm very dedicated,"

"Ha. I see. Well, I'll talk to you later,"

"Have a good day!"

"Do NOT pull that on me," I answered.

"Sorry," he replied, with a tone of innocence.

"I don't mind. Bye,"

"Bye,"

I shut the computer, stuffed it in my bag, a made my way towards the kitchen.

It was silent downstairs. Dad's car wasn't even in the driveway when I looked outside. I walked towards the refrigerator and saw a note tape on the door that read:

"I have gone to Atlanta for three weeks to a convention. I just got invited this morning. I'm sorry I left so early on your birthday. Hope you have a good day, and I trust you not to sneak out.

Love you,

Dad"

Of course. This has happened so often. The big music sales convention in Atlanta Georiga that happens every two years. It's a shame that my dad goes every year, it's been on my birthday, or the week of every time. I've gotten used to being alone on my birthday.

I wasn't hungry. Today is one of those days I miss them so much. Them meaning Austin, and the One Direction guys. Missing them to the point of no appetite. Not eating, not sleeping. So, I simply left the house. No breakfast, or even a glass of milk.

I slowly drove myself to work, hoping that maybe, just maybe Dez and Trish were there to help. The chances of that happening are very, very slim. It's not that I can't handle the store on my own, I just like having a few extra hands.

Just like I thought, it would be only me working. Lonely, depressed, all by myself.

Happy birthday to me.

-/-

"Ally,

I hope these come at an appropriate time. I ordered them to be specially delivered

on your birthday. Thank you for lighting up my days, and helping getting me through

this long distance thing. You simply being as strong as you're being helps more than you'll ever know. Sappy note, I know. I just want to make you smile :). Happy

Birthday! Hope your day is great!

-Liam"

I picked up the roses that were sitting on my front porch. The note was attached to the side. There was also a delivery box sitting directly before the door. I picked it up, and pressed it against my side as I walked in.

I threw my keys onto the small table beside the door, and sat down on our couch. I pulled up my computer to see I was getting a Skype call from "Liam Payne". I clicked "answer".

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Austin all yelled in unison. I jumped back, as I wasn't expecting that, at all.

"Thank you. But seriously, there's no reason to yell so loud," I replied, as sincere as possible. "Also, is this box from you guys?" I asked, holding up the brown package I just received.

"Yes! Can we time it right or what?" Liam yelled in excitement.

"What," Louis replied sarcastically.

I started to rip the tape off the box. "There's three different gifts. We just put them all in the same box," Liam told me, as I pulled the flaps up.

"And there's Liam for ya," Harry commented, leaning backwards.

I pulled out a small, wide, rectangular box.

"I think that's from Harry, Zayn, and I," Louis guessed, watching me opening it. I pulled out a phone case.

"See, it's got Liam's face on it," Harry told me, pointing at the rectangle iPhone case in my hand.

"So, if you ever want to see his sexy face, just turn your phone around," Louis joked, as I rotated it from side to side. I laughed,

"Thanks. That was a very interesting idea," I told them, continuing on with my laughter. "We're geniuses," Zayn replied, giving high fives to Louis and Harry. I pulled out a red envelope that read on the front,

"Your gifts inside. There's a note, so read it,"

I pulled out the slip of paper inside the envelope.

"I honestly didn't know what to get you. I mean, you're not picky, but I didn't want to go over and beyond, or under satisfaction. So, I simply put 500$ in your account.

-Austin.

"Thanks, but Austin, you really need to stop spending so much money on my presents," I told him.

"It's not like I have any other use for it," he replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm going to act like you never said that. Thank you, though"

He gave me a thumbs up in reply.

I then pulled out a long, skinny, velvet rectangular box. "That's from me," Niall told me. I lifted open the box. I gasped, muffling it by clasping my hand over my mouth. It was a necklace. Silver, with a diamond charm. When I say diamond, I really mean it. I caught my breath back, "Th-" I stuttered, "Thank you. It's beautiful," I closed it and sat it down.

I pulled out a wrapped picture frame. As I tore the paper off, I recognized a familiar picture. It was the night I sprained my ankle, when I spent the night at the hotel. Somehow, a picture was taken of us asleep in the others arms. It was tinted Sepia, with a hint of black and white. It was sharpened to the point where it looked professionally taken. At the bottom was a note taped to the left corner. It was typed in a beautiful cursive format.

"I didn't know what to get you. Turns out, Louis took a picture of us like this that night. So, I posted in on Twitter, about an hour later, a fan sent me this edit. It honestly brought tears to my eyes. So, I got permission from her, and got it printed. It may not be much, but it was the best thing I could think of. Happy birthday,

Liam"

I smiled. "You like to write notes don't you?" I asked with an unsteady voice.

"Yeah, its a way I can keep the same point consistently," he replied, with a slight grin across his face.

"I love it, thank you." I replied, grinning ear to ear. "How much longer until you arrive to your next location?" I asked, as I sat the portrait next to the other gifts.

"At least an hour," Liam replied, slighty unsure.

"You'll be watching right?" Austin asked, looking at me intently.

"It's not like I have anything else better to do," I replied, somewhat lowly.

"Well, its your birthday. You have always gone out on your birthday,"

"No ones here. You guys are gone, Dez and Trish went off to Colorado for the summer, and my dad.." I stopped, tears starting to fall. "My dad went to Atlanta for three weeks,"

"Oh. So your alone.." he replied with sense of sorrow.

"Well I gotta go," I lied, "I'll talk to you afterwards. Good luck," I finished.

"Happy birthday!" they six of them told me, consecutively.

I waved to them, signaling the end of our conversation. I shut my laptop, throwing myself backwards into the couch. I picked the portrait of Liam and I up.

All I did was stare at the happy couple, leaning on each others bodies. Eyes shut, arms wrapped around the other. I remember that night more than anything now, because for the first time, I realized something about Liam. Now, I notice it more than ever.

I need him. I need him, now. And no one is stopping me.

_ Liam's perspective_

"Really, Niall? You got her a necklace that's probably worth at least 1 gran?!" I yelled at him, as soon as I shut the computer.

"I saw it and thought of her. So, I just got it," he replied, firmly.

"Yeah, more like trying to buy her love," I continued, close to his face.

"Lads, keep your cool. It's a girl. Niall, she belongs to Liam. Liam, he was simply trying to be a good mate. So," Louis paused, "Chill!" he finished, his voice pitch higher in the first syllable.

"On a different note, I bet you anything that girl screamed when you asked to use her edit," he told me. "Yeah, she blew up her own timeline. She even sent me this 4 tweet message saying thank you," I replied, laughing.

Ally's reactions to the gifts killed me. Niall's, she could have passed out, mine, she simply looked content. I went way too low, she probably loathes me for not putting much effort into it. I think I lost the love of my life,

I think I just lost Ally Dawson to the charming Irish boy, who also comes to be one of my best mates.

I think I just lost her to Niall Horan.

**A/N: My chapters are getting worse and worse. I'm sorry. Well, please review and tell me what I can do better! Hope you enjoyed it, though! I would love your feedback (like always). I think it's about to get better though;)**

**Have a good day! **

**~Kayla **

**"I will praise You, because I am fearfully and wonderfully made. Marvelous are thy works, my soul knows full well" **

** -Psalms 139:14**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is back in Ally's perspective. **

It's been one month. One month since Liam caught me. One month since Liam snuck me out, and took me on a walk on the beach. One month, since I met my soul mate, Liam Payne.

I pulled out my phone, checking the time, making sure it was an appropriate time to call Louis. It was currently July 15. I met and got together with Liam on June 15. They have been away for 4 weeks now, so I have yet to see them for that period of time. That'll change in the next few days.

It was currently 6:30 meaning for Louis, it was 5:30. If he gets mad, it was all his idea. I pulled up his contact, and pressed the call icon.

"Allyy-" he answered, holding out the "y" as he whined, "It's way too early,"

"You're on the road all day, you can sleep it off then. Liam hasn't sent me anything in the past week has he?"

"Nope. I've refrained him from it. Wait, which performance are you coming to?"

"Houston, the one on the 17th,"

"And from then on you're joining us on tour for the next 5 months?"

"Yes. Louis, we've already talked about this. You cannot tell anyone,"

"I haven't and I won't. When is your flight leaving?"

"Friday, at noon. I'll be there at 5:30,"

"Then there'll be a joyous celebration, because the famous Ally Dawson is making a return," he joked, sounding sarcastic as he rambled on.

"Funny. I'll talk to you later,"

"That was a short conversation,"

"What time does Liam normally wake up?"

"6,"

"Exactly,"

"You're not making any se-" he paused, "Nevermind".

I hung up. The plan was now official. I'm sneaking out on Friday. Friday, is also the day my dad comes home. I simply had to work around that. His flight comes in at one, so Im catching the noon flight to Houston.

I wouldn't call it sneaking out. I'm officially eighteen, so I have the right to move out when I want to. I'll call it, temporarily moving out.

I have a crazy 3 days ahead of me. Let's just see how it all works out.

-/-

The day went on. Most of the day was occupied by talking to the six , then having one-on-one conversations with Liam. They weren't sappy, it was like two friends catching up.

As a couple, you can't not have those sappy conversations, so yeah, we had a few. It wasn't overly sappy, it was like swiss cheese, with the holes being the sappy points. (A/N: That made no sense did it? My friend made that analogy, so I used it:)

That night, when we said our final goodbyes for the evening, for the first time I felt hope.

I felt hope that is hard to explain. When we were trying to make this long distance relationship work, I felt like it wasn't going right. That Liam and I were going to split up because we couldn't handle the tension.

I remember falling asleep, crying, thinking of all the memories we made when he was here. All the Skype conversations, the text messages, when he was gone. Feeling feelings of dismay, as I worked, and did my daily routines.

Now, I feel like a new light has shined down on our relationship. We'll be stronger than ever, knowing where we are needed in the others lives. I'll get to be in his comforting grip again. Intertwining fingers, fiddling with the other's as we talk.

Morning kisses, and waking up to the others face. This is the best I've ever felt in the past month. And nothing can take it from me.

-/-

I can't sleep, I can't eat. I'm too anxious. What if something goes wrong? What if my flight gets cancelled? What if he's not excited to see me? What if I say something too early? These thoughts have been running through my mind all day.

It's Thursday. My flight leaves Friday. Today's going to be a long day.

I entered my room, triumphantly. I put my music on shuffle, and began the long day of packing. I didn't realize all the clothes I needed. It was for five months, of course I needed a lot. I packed some of my causal clothing, for show days, then packed some sweat pants, and some t-shirts for those days when were simply on the road.

Louis sent me a schedule of the rest of the tour. It was weird, there wasn't many consecutive nights of performances. That explains the longevity of the tour.

I put all my hair styling equipment, such as curling iron, flat iron, and my brush in its own bag, with my shoes and clothes occupying the three other bags. I've got a lot of crap.

I remember Austin telling me the day he left, he realized he needed more than he packed. Meaning, he forgot some stuff. You know what made me laugh more? He's had to borrow some of Harry's attire.

Thinking on that note, I walked across the street to his place.

"Hey, Mimi," I yelled to Austin's mom as I walked through the door. I've talked to her a lot ever since my dad left.

"Hello, Ally. Are you excited about seeing your dad tomorrow?" she replied, as perkily as usual.

"Well, not quite. I'm heading to Houston at noon," I replied, causing her to quickly spin around.

"For what reason?"

"I'm joining Austin and One Direction on tour,"

"And does your dad know?"

"Nope," I replied popping the "p".

"Sweetie, I don't think that's the best thing to do,"

"Well I'm officially 18, I can leave without his permission,"

"You make a point. I bet Austin and Liam are excited,"

"Well, they don't know. It's kind of a late anniversary present for Liam, and I want to surprise Austin. On that note, according to Harry, Austin didn't pack enough clothes. I need to pick some up for him,"

"There's a closet filled with his clothes up stairs."

I walked upstairs and packed a luggage bag with everything he had left. I talked to Mimi for at least an hour afterwards, ended up eating dinner with her.

"Ally, I was wondering, are things,going okay between Cassidy and Austin?" she asked, intently.

"I honestly don't know. Liam told me they don't talk often. He talks about me more than her," I replied, loosely.

I started to stand up as she began to ask me,

"Ally, do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow?"

"No ma'am, I think I'm okay,"

"Okay. I wouldn't mind taking you. You have way too much to carry. I insist,"

"Thank you,"

"What time?

"I need to be there by 11, so 10:30?"

"That'll work,"

"Thanks again," I told her squeezing her tightly.

"Anytime,"

I walked back to my place. The rest of the night was occupied by me cleaning up the house, and finishing up my packing.

So ready for tomorrow to get here.

-/-

"Dad,

I'm 18. I can leave whenever I feel like. I'm choosing now. I'm heading to Houston in a few, to catch up with the guys. I trust them, you should too. They will treat me right. I know, and if anything happens, I will tell you. Trust me. The house is clean, all my clothes are with me, so all you need to worry about is you. Love you, and see you in January,

-Ally"

I taped the note on the refrigerator. I dramatically walked backwards and made my way towards the door. I took a deep breath, and headed outside to Mimi Moon waiting to drive me.

"I'm so happy for you, Ally. You've done great this past month, you finally get to see them," she told me as we neared the airport.

"I'm so excited. The looks on their faces will be priceless,"

"It's been almost a month hasn't it?"

"Yeah,"

I had way too many butterflies to even talk at this point of time. We pulled into a parking spot, and carried the bags in.

All the memories at this place. Liam and I sharing our first kiss, holding hands as we walked through the parking lot and airport. Laughing before, then crying as we were separated.

That sufferings almost over.

Mimi and I said our goodbyes, as I entered the baggage check. Very long line, it was.

As I walked towards a seat near my gate, I felt eyes glaring at me. I looked straight forwards.

"Oh. My. Gosh, you're Liam Payne's girlfriend!" a girl yell/whisper to me.

"Um, yeah?" I told her confused.

"Co-" she studderd,"Could I get a picture with you?"

Woah there. I'm not that famous,

"Sure," I replied, slightly unsure.

"Um, I made an edit, and uh," she told me nervously, "Liam asked permission to use it. I was wondering what he did with it," she asked innocently. She had to be at least 14,

My face lit up. She was the girl who made the edit! Liam's present to me! I pulled up my computer to show her a picture I took of it. "He gave it to me as a birthday present. That edit was amazing!" I told her turning my computer to face her.

"Thank you," she replied, obviously a mixture of nervous and joyful. She turned around, screaming and fan girling as she walked away.

It was about thirty minutes away from my flights departure. I got a call, from Trish.

"Alls," she had a tone of fear in her voice, almost eerie, "This may or not be something you want to know,"

"What?" I asked, extremely concerned, interested.

"Turn on the news, or it may be online," she replied, not changing her voice.

"What?!" I yelled at her.

"Just pull up Yahoo,"

I did exactly that. An article showed up on my desktop screen. It made my heart drop to my stomach. My instincts lifted my hand up above my mouth, "Oh my gosh," I yelled, the sound muffled by my hand, in a high cracking voice. Tears began to fall. I could vaguely hear the comforting words of my best friends, "They're going to be fine,"

The 8 bold printed words, with a picture of a tour bus toppled read,

"One Direction Seriously Injured In Tour Bus Crash,"

**A/N: Crap. I just wrote that. AHH! What'd I tell you? I think personally, the storyline was good, but I didn't write it too well. Hope you liked it! Forgive me for the cliff hanger;)**

**Also, CupcakeArt asked me to pray for a girl named Lina, who is in a coma. I don't know her, but if you do, or if you don't, please pray? #prayforlina #youcankickitlina**

**Have an amazing day;) **

**~Kayla **

**_Or do you not know that your body is the temple of the Holy Spirit who is in you, whom you have from God, and you are not your own?For you were bought at a price; therefore glorify God in your body and in your spirit, which are God's._**

**_ -1 Corinthians 6:19_**


	12. Chapter 12

_My instincts lifted my hand up above my mouth, "Oh my gosh," I yelled, the sound muffled by my hand, in a high cracking voice. Tears began to fall. I could vaguely hear the comforting words of my best friend, "They're going to be fine,"_

_The 8 bold printed words, with a picture of a tour bus toppled read,_

_"One Direction Seriously Injured In Tour Bus Crash," _

"Ally, are you still there?" I remained in the same position. Staring at the computer screen, petrified, motionless, not hearing the words coming through the phone. My state of being more than likely perplexed many of the individuals around me.

"Ally," Trish repeated, more urgent.

I couldn't answer. Any words I'd say, would simply cause me to lose the capability to breath. Just yesterday, I was planning on reuniting with my soulmate, my music partner, and my fairly new companions. Now, I'm trying to pull myself together to read the article that involves them, those exact people, being in a bus crash? It doesn't make sense. How does this happen?

"Alls, answer me," she had a mixture of concern and irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I just-" the words finally came out, raspy and quiet. I was short of breath,

"I can't fathom this," I paused, "How? Why? Why them?" I broke down once again.

"They aren't in critical condition. Everything's okay," she reassured me.

"How do you know? You haven't talked to them or-" I couldn't finish a sentence.

"Just read the article. I'm going to let you go now," she told me in a comforting voice, then hanging up.

I finally built up the courage to read the article. It read,

BREAKING: One Direction and add on, Austin Moon Seriously Injured in Crash

It then hit me that Austin was in the crash too. Why wasn't I thinking that before? I continued on,

About an hour ago, the British-Irish boy band and opening act Austin Moon were in the Houston city limits making their way towards their concert location. According to sources, they were in a head-on collision causing the bus to topple.

That was enough to cause me to violently close my computer. I pulled out my phone and called Mimi.

"Hello?" she casually answered.

"How are you being so calm? Your son was just in an accident!" I yelled through the phone.

"I know, Ally. As soon as I found out, he texted me, assuring me that they weren't in serious condition," she answered, soothingly

"Did he say where they were going?" I asked, a bit calmer.

"The hospital. According to the news, one of them had a serious leg injury,"

My calm state left me. "Which one?!" I panicked again.

"Sweetie, stop freaking out. I don't know which one it was. By injury I mean a break, or ligament tear."

"I have to board. I'll let you know when I get there," I replied, calming myself down as much as I could.

"Have a good flight,"

"I'll try,"

I hung up. They were calling for my flight to leave. My nerves were some what calmer as I was reassured of their current predicament. I entered the flight, happy in the thought that just in a matter of hours, I was going to be reunited with the six of them, even though they are kind of banged up.

-/-

I don't know how many times I was asked about the accident. I walked through the downtown Houston area, being followed as I made my way towards the hospital.

"Do you know how it happened?"

"Are they all okay?"

"Your Liam Payne's girlfriend aren't you? How are they?"

It was a mixture of media and worried directioners, who were urgently asking those questions. I simply kept my head forward, rushing to my location.

The two automatic doors to the waiting room opened.

"ALLY!" I heard Louis' higher pitched voice yell as I entered. I turned my head to see him running towards me. "Hey!" I said as happily as I could, wrapping my arms tightly around his body. "Where is everyone else?" I asked removing one arm, keeping the other tightly around his waist. We began to walk as he explained, "I was lucky, and only had a slight bit of whiplash. Austin and Niall had to have stitches in some small cuts. Zayn and Harry are getting X-rays, and Liam..." he trailed off. I quickly pulled us both to a hault.

"What about Liam?" I asked, with a look and tone of concern.

"Well.." he paused, "He was the only one standing, and uh.." he continued, nervously running his unoccupied hand through his hair, "They think he's torn a couple of ligaments in his knee," he replied, his voice monotoned, not changing pitch.

"Like, torn completely?" I asked, short of breath. He nodded, biting his lip.

"Well, where is he now?" I asked, fighting off tears.

"They are attempting to do an MRI, it might be too swollen to see anything." he explained.

"And when was that?"

"Uh, about an hour ago. He might be done,"

We made our way to the room where they had been all day. Louis had to lead me, cause I had no earthy idea where to go. As we approached the door, Louis looked downwards at my foot, he smiled.

"I see you are boot less," he observed, looking at me in the eyes.

"Been off for a week," I replied to him, smiling.

He cautiously peeked through the door, then held it open for me. Austin and Niall were the only ones in there.

"Surprise," I told them smiling widely. Their facial expressions literally turned upside down. The two look-a-likes were smiling as they neared me. "I know. Really bad timing," I explained, while gripping tightly around Austin's neck.

"No. It was actually perfect. We need something to keep our minds of the disaster earlier," Niall replied as I began to wrap my arms around his waist.

As I scanned his visible epidermis, I saw the few cuts he had. The only one the caught my attention was one that was on the top far left on his eye brow. It looked like a battle scar, sending chills down my spine. "How'd you get that cut?" I asked, intently staring at it.

"I hit a corner of like a table or something, and busted it open," he explained. After a few seconds of silence, we both pulled each other into a tight grip. Letting out tears, muttering things into the others ear. I'd never felt more comfort in the past month until now.

"Did Niall meet a new gir-" Harry paused, "Ally!" he finished as he walked into the room. He had a cheeky grin on his face, opening his arms wide for a hug. I ran into the opening, following it up with him squeezing me. Gosh, I love how lovingly they are embracing me. He sat me down softly.

He had the first somewhat serious injury I had seen out of the six of them. His right index finger was in a splint, with taped wrapped around it, the tape ending at his wrist. He said the break in the finger was bad, but not bad enough for surgery.

"Have you heard anything about Liam?" he asked as he sat down.

"They can't tell anything right now. It's so swollen they can't see what's torn or messed up," Niall answers, partially concerned.

"I'm confused. What actually happened?" I joined in, switching eye contacts between the four guys in the room

"Luckily all six of us were in the living area. Liam was brewing some tea, and the rest of us lads were simply talking. We heard the car hit the side of the bus, then we jerked to the side, as it toppled over. The ones whom were sitting had slight injuries, like broken fingers, or upper body ones. Liam on the other hand, most likely landed super awkwardly, causing him to have a severe knee injury. The furniture probably saved our lives. They literally had to push the bus back up. It was frightening," Louis told me.

"When the bus was lifted, you could see the damage. There were broken windows, holes. We all six got up, thinking that Liam was following, walked through the debris and then walked out the door," Austin picked up, looking like he was reliving the whole thing.

"I remember walking out. Flashing lights were everywhere. Red, blue, the flashing of cameras. Then I heard someone ask, 'Where's Liam?' I luckily was on the top step, so I peeked into the bus, and saw him on the floor, struggling to get up," Niall added on, they continued telling the story.

"Oh yeah,then they wouldn't let Niall go back in. There were paramedics there, who quickly caught on to Niall's reaction, rushing to Liam in the bus," Harry stopped

"It was eerie. Seeing Liam being lifted out the bus as the ambulance doors shut. I was petrified,"

"I think I've heard enough," I spoke up, as they honesty said too much. "So, after all of this mess, none of you were admitted into the hospital?" I asked.

"Nope. Well, not yet.." Louis trailed off.

"Yet? Louis, you really need to stop being so vague," I told him, irritated.

"There's that slight possibility that they could find out what's messed up in Liam's knee, then do the operation that's needed," he explained, firmly.

Why'd this have to happen today? When everything seemed to be going right, this had to be thrown out there.

I heard the clicking sound of crutches hitting the ground getting louder as it neared the room. The first I saw in the doorway was Zayn looking in the direction of the noise, then moving out of the entrance so Liam could enter. There he came, looking banged up, but entering the room gracefully. He came in with crutches in hand, a black knee stabilizer covering his right knee, but a smile across his face as he made eye contact with me.

I kept my gaze as I stood up and walked towards him. "Is it safe to hug you?" I asked him softly. He removed the crutches temporarily, as I went up to wrap my arms around his neck. "I can't believe you're here," he said with a tone of sheer joy, squeezing me tightly. "Happy late anniversary," I moved my head to face his. I looked at him in the eyes, he was doing the same.

It reminded me of the bittersweet moment, when we first met. When he was holding me securely. It was the same gaze, but this time, a kiss followed. For the first time in four weeks, our lips were pressed against the others.

"How come you always have to kiss when all the attention is on you two?" Austin asked, partially irritated.

"Can't you just let them have a moment?" Louis complained, pointing his finger towards the two of us.

"Well, what's the diagnoses on your knee?" I asked as I pulled away. He regained possession of the crutches, and nervously made his way to a seat and sat down.

"They still can't see anything. All they said was the way it swelled, and the bruising that occurred could only mean I tore a major ligament or two. They said to ice it, then come back in the morning," he replied, biting his lip after he finished.

"We still have a performance later. What are we supposed to do?" Zayn asked as he walked in.

"The one thing we can do. Cancel it," Louis replied, sighing.

It went silent. There was no other good solution. Louis began to pull his phone out to call the tour manager,

"No. Louis, I'll perform," Liam came out and told him. With a struggle, he got up out of his seat, using his crutches to pull himself in front of Louis.

"How? One, you're not allowed to put pressure on it. Two, you're on crutches. Three, its a severe injury that you will more than likely have to have surgery," Louis told him, sounding responsible.

"You can't take this chance. You were also told to ice it," I joined it, walking to stand beside him.

"It's not fair to the fans who paid loads of money to watch us perform. I'm the one who has to maneuver with a 20 pound, throbbing knee. If I say I can do it, you should give it a chance," Liam replied, firmly.

"Fine," Louis gave in.

"Look who's 'daddy direction' now," Harry joked, looking at Louis.

"Give me 50 push ups, Styles!" Louis yelled, jokingly.

"No can do. Broken finger," Harry replied, holding up the finger that was splinted up.

"Bloody wimp," he replied, acting disgusted.

-/-

Tonight was amazing.

When Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry rose through the stage, there was a sensation of not only LOUD screaming, but clapping was in the mix. I even saw many girls crying. I don't think they cared that Liam was hobbling around in crutches. They gave him 10 times the usual support. Yet, once Liam broke the news about his likely upcoming procedure, you could hear the gasps and sighing in the crowd.

"How's your knee feeling?" I asked Liam as he returned backstage. He had a look of confusion, then terror as he answered,

"I can't feel my knee. At all,"

**A/N: This chapter! Ah, I loved writing something happy again. Ok, so, if you thought their reactions were a bit over board, there's was no other way to show you guys the situation, and the emotion, so sorry if you hated it. Gosh, I give you guys say too many cliffhangers. Forgive me? **

**So, I'm planning on about 18-20 Chapters in this story, just a heads up. Once I get done, I'll take about a week off, then begin on the sequel, Here Comes Forever. I didn't steal that title from anyone besides R5, it's their song. **

**Also, if you have an Instagram or a Twitter, shoot me a follow! I would love to talk to some of you;) I also will post updates, and bits and pieces of chapters;) So, give me a follow: **

**Instagram: kayla_forsythe44 **

**Twitter: kforsythe44 **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY! **

**~Kayla**

_**Search for the LORD and for his strength; continually seek him.**_

_** -Psalm 105:4 **_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I'm giving it one more chance. More than 4 reviews, I'll continue. Less than 4 reviews, I'm stopping. Exactly 4, I'll debate on it. So it's all on you;) I'm hoping this one is a little less depressing. **

**I also do not own Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction. **

**"How's your knee feeling?" I asked Liam as he returned backstage. He had a look of confusion, then terror as he answered,**

**"I can't feel my knee. At all,"**

He looked at me bewildered. I began to think about all the possible scenarios of his predicament. We stood in silence for a minute,

"Ally!" he snapped, taking me out of my thinking trance. "I'm sorry. I'm really trying my hardest not to freak out. Sit down, I'll uh.." I trailed off, not knowing what to do. "I'll uh, go get help," "I don't see how anything but going BACK to the emergency room would do anything!" he yelled at me. "You can't go to the emergency room unless someone takes you there CAN you?" I yelled back at him.

I sharply turned on my heel to look around backstage. I most likely ended up going to the opposite side of the area, simply to find Austin, and the other One Direction boys kicking a hackie-sack. They looked me as soon as I entered. Niall caught my perplexed facial expressions, beginning to show a face of worry as he made his way towards me.

I was out of breath, as I explained to them what was going on. "Liam needs to.. the emer- E.R." I stuttered as I attempted to say emergency, I failed due to my shortage of breath, "His knee is numb. He," I continued to struggle breathing, they all looked at me with undivided attention, their eyes full of consent, "He can't feel his knee. At all," I managed to breathe out.

You could see the worry in their eyes, Louis' especially. All, but Niall made their way to the other end. I was leaning my head against the wall, trying to regain my breath, nothing was working.

"Alls," he just called me that. I ignored him, honestly not even having the capability to speak. "Are you okay?" he asked, urgently.

I don't know if I'm okay. I couldn't regain my breath, I couldn't speak, I was also beginning to feel dizzy. I mouthed as well as I could, "I.. Can't breath," "You can't breathe?'' he asked, grabbing my arm, looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I shook my head, "Shoot, your hyperventilating," he realized.

He then pulled the grip on my arm forward, he walked slowly. I began to stumble, as my dizziness was gaining power. He had the same bewildered look on his face that Liam had earlier. I almost fell to the floor, he tightened his grip on my arm, pulled me closer, and lifted me up to his chest, cradling me. My eyelids began to fall, the light was getting dimmer. "Stay with me, Ally, fight it," he told me, "Come on Alls, stay awake, we're almost there," he was comforting me, as he left the steady pace he was going at, transitioning to an urgent run. "Keep it up, Ally. Keep your eyes open," he persuaded me. My eyes were getting heavy, but I attempted to keep them open.

He stopped, gripping me tightly. "I think she's going into hyperventilation. She almost passed out on me, twice," Niall told the guys, regaining his own breath.

I couldn't hear anything that was going around eyes began to move everywhere. The world was spinning around me. Spots were forming on the walls I was staring at,

Everything then went black.

_Niall's perspective_

Her eyelids began to drop. Her beautiful hazel eyes were disappearing, I tried my hardest to keep her awake. "Stay with me, Ally, fight it," I told her softly, but urgently. "Come on Alls, stay wake, were almost there."

I began to run. I could tell she was struggling, as her intakes of breath were getting smaller. When I entered, they were about to head out the door. They all looked towards me, as they saw Ally, struggling to stay awake, and to simply breathe.

"I thinks she's going into hyperventilation. She almost passed out on me, twice," I told the lads, as Austin and Louis made their way towards me.

Her heavy breathing stopped. I looked down and her eyes were shut. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, moving it from her eye.

"She's just passed out. She's not breathing," I panicked, almost dropping her from my arms. "Why are you just standing there?! She could go into a coma!" Liam yelled at me.

Everything from then on seemed rushed. We quickly left the arena, entering the parking lot. There was currently a steady drizzle, "We don't have a vehicle," Louis said calmly, "We don't have a bloody vehicle!" he yelled, obviously ticked, "Just our luck" "Let's just walk. It's not that far," Harry replied, dumbly. "It's 2 miles away, then there's crutchy over here who has no feeling in his leg. Then, there's his passed out girlfriend in Niall's arms who hyperventilated. If you haven't noticed, WALKING'S NOT AN OPTION!" Louis replied, yelling the last bit.

"We don't have another option. Niall will just have to run, but seriously. Dude, your gonna have to run," Austin commented, first looking at Louis, then looking at me.

I began to make my way towards the hospital, at least the way I thought it was. "Your other left, Niall!" I heard Liam yell behind me.

As I ran, the rain was getting heavier. I was getting soaked, the rain dripping from my face, falling on to Ally's. She began to make little movements, gradually getting bigger as she woke up. I looked down, as her eyes began to open.

"You feeling better?" I asked her softly whilst talking over the rain. "I'm cold," she replied, as I sat her down.

I took my jacket off that I had worn during our final set, wrapping it securely around her shoulders. I pulled it tightly around the front of her body.

"Are you warmer now?" I asked, staring directly into her eyes. "Slightly," she answered, the word barely slipping out of her mouth. "Then come here," I told her, in a comforting demand.

She hesitated, but then came into my grip. She must've noticed I was shivering, because as soon as we began walking she looked up at me and said, "You really need to get inside. You definitely don't need to get sick," "I'm fine," I assured her.

We walked in the fastest pace we could go, attempting to stay warm with our bodies intertwined. We approached the hospital approaching the doors, we stopped. She handed me my jacket. "You're probably freezing. You need this-" I cut her off. "You can wear it. I'm fine, I swear." I lied.

I honestly was extremely cold. You wouldn't expect it to be this low in Houston, Texas.

"Since Liam's crippled, and Louis' leading the way, I don't think they'll be here for a while," I told her as we walked in. She let out a laugh,

"Are they walking?" she asked.

"Yeah. Lou's not too happy about that,"

She smiled, widely. I couldn't help but stare at her, as we walked through the doors. She was a few centimeters ahead of me, walking through the automatic door. I kept my eyes on her, having no idea where I was going. About a millisecond after she went in the second door, I felt the side of my face smash straight into the glass wall. I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I heard Ally's adorable awkward laugh.

"Niall, are you alright?" she asked me, smiling. I looked up at her, as she reached out her hand to me. I grabbed it, not letting go as I stood up.

I couldnt help but stare directly into her eyes, letting out a small smile as she did the same. My vision wasnt steady, as I was still recovering from my encounter with my "fate", a glass wall.

She let go, as if she was getting out of a daze as well.

"Uh, I think you need to sit down." she grabbed my arm pulling me to a seat.

I had a pounding headache, that I hadn't had all day.

"You've got a knot." she noticed, putting a hand right dab on a bump on my forehead. I winced, as I had a stinging sensation mixed with pain, as her palm touched it. I let out a small moan, with a syllable more of "ah".

"Crap. Why can't you guys just stay healthy,'' she whined, as she stood up from her squatting position.

My stomach was feeling nauseas, and I honestly couldn't pay any attention to her words.

"Maybe you just need to sleep," she guessed, sitting down beside me

"I might sleep better if I had a cuddle buddy," I told her, my words slurred.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I honestly don't need to say much more, just come here," I told her, sounding drowsy.

She laid her head on my shoulder, wrapping her delicate arms around my chest. I took my own arms, and put them around her shoulders.

Before I went into the unreality of sleeping, I thought of some lyrics to a song. In a bias way, if you must. It was one of my very own, one I sing with my 4 best mates. Some of them even my own. The last words don't match too well, but most of them do,

_Am I sleep am I awake_

_or somewhere in between_

_I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me _

_Or did I only dream that we were perfectly entwined _

_Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine_

_Like all those days and weeks and months _

_I tried to steal a kiss _

_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_

_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl _

_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_.

Rather cheesy thought.

Two thoughts in particular:

1) All those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this.

2) if Liam sees this, he's going to kill me, maybe even Ally.

**A/N: Hello there, Nially! So, I honestly don't have much to say about this chapter, except it probably is crappy. I worked really hard to write this well, but I don't know if I did. I honestly love this story plot. **

**Hey, we have a pretty solid love triangle going around, huh? Who would you rather see together? Ally and Niall? or Ally and Liam? I'm going to give you guys some say so in that;) I'm Team Liam! That was corny wasn't it? **

**Anyways, just a reminder that I'm on Twitter and Instagram! I need some followers, cause, I don't have too many;) **

**And, thank you for all the sweet reviews! I loved all of them, but LGAlly's really made me think. Keep 'me coming;) **

**Have a good day! **

**~Kayla **

_**God is our refuge and strength, always ready to help in times of we will not fear when earthquakes come and the mountains crumble into the the oceans roar and foam. Let the mountains tremble as the waters surge! Interlude**_

_**Psalm 46:1-3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, you guys surpassed my want! I got 25 or more reviews! You guys are AWESOME! Thank you SO MUCH! **

**So, here's award, Chapter 14! If you want Chapter 15, remember more than 4 reviews, that's when you'll get it;) **

**Enjoy;) **

"I honestly don't need to say much more, just come here," he told me, sounding drowsy. I hesitantly put myself into his tight grip. Wrapping my arms around his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. He relaxed his head on my own, securing one arm around my shoulder.

After about 10 minutes, I felt a lush of air come into the building. The doors opened, and the first thing I saw was Louis looking at the two of us with an irritated look.

"Inappropriate PDA, Liam. Don't look," he slapped his hand over Liam's eyes.

"Bloody he-" Liam began to speak, Louis cut him off.

"Just crutch your way forward, there's nothing INTERESTING to see here," he told him, gritting his teeth every word following interesting, giving me a glare.

"Niall..." I whispered in Niall's ear, he didn't respond. "Niall.." he wouldn't budge. I gave him a small, but alarming slap on the cheek.

"Morning, sunsh-" he was dreamily staring at me, stopping as I pointed to the five guys who just entered. He sharply removed his arm from my shoulder.

"Morning lads," he told them, pressing his lips together.

Louis looked at me perplexed, removing his hand from Liam's eyes. "Is something wrong with him?" Louis asked as we walked towards them. Niall stumbled behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder for balance.

"Uh, he had an encounter with a wall earlier. Let's just leave it at that," I told him, firmly.

"That explains the massive knot on his forehead," Liam noticed, pointing at the bump on Niall's forehead. I reached my hand out to touch it. He grabbed my fingers in rejection,

"Ally.." I still attempted to touch it, "Stop.. Ally!" He held my hand in a fist.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" Louis asked me, holding out his elbow to link with mine.

I followed his lead, as he led me outside.

"What's your problem?" Louis asked me, folding his arms in intent.

"What do you mean what's my problem?" I asked, irritated.

"You're cheating on Liam,"

"Louis, you sound juvenile. I'm not in any other relationships,''

"Explain the cuddle session you and Niall were having,"

"He.." I stuttered, "I don't know. I honestly don't have feelings for Niall." I finished, firmly.

"You better show Liam you don't. He needs you more than ever. He believes that you are gaining interest towards Niall, it's causing him stress. Stress is not something he needs now," he explained.

"Maybe I've lost interest for Liam. Maybe I have no interest in one male individual right now," I yelled, my voice unsteady.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked, in an intent, concerned way.

"I just feel Liam and I have tension right now. He yelled at me earlier, and we don't seem as comfortable around each other." I explained, "Almost as if we don't have the same amount of love for the other,"

"He's in shock. First, he was seriously injured in a bus accident, spending the majority of the day in pain. Then, you came back. He's had so many emotions in the past day," he assured me.

"That was deep," I joked, as I embraced him in gratitude. He squeezed me, rubbing lines up and down my back.

"I'm glad you're back, Alls," he told me as we released.

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Austin told us to," he confided. I nodded my head in satisfaction,

"I thought so," I smiled. We made our way back inside, keeping the grins we had just put on the others face.

We entered through the doors. The lobby was empty. Absent of any individual.

"Did we miss something?" Louis asked, biting his lip. I pulled out my phone, and dialed Austin. He answered,

"Hey," Austin began, with a tone of dread.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, long story short, the numbness in Liam's knee left, while we were waiting," I put him on speaker, "He screamed in immense pain. The nurses immediately admitted him." he finished.

"Are you in a room?" Louis asked, leaning his head near the phone.

"We are, they're running test on Liam right now," he answered.

Louis stepped backwards, running his hand up and down the back of his head.

"You two can head back to the hotel. They said no visitors until they know what's up, so we'll be there in a few." he told us, breaking the silence. I slowly moved my thumb to the "end call" icon.

"Hotel?" I asked Louis. He nodded in response. "Ally..." he paused, "Do you have your luggage?"

"Oh my... No, I don't!" I panicked, running my fingers through my hair. "I left my bags at the airport."

"Hey, don't worry. They're probably exactly where you left them," he attempted to assure me. We walked out to the SUV they had rented only half an hour ago. We drove in silence to the heart fell into a bottomless pit of misery, as I searched the last location I could possibly be stationed. It was not there. It was simply gone.

"Some of that was Austin's too," I told Louis, as I rested my head on his chest. He squeezed my shoulders,

"You've had a rough night," he comforted me. My phone began ringing, it was Niall.

"Did you two take the vehicle?" he asked irritated.

"Yes? We didn't want to walk." I answered, unsure.

"Well, now we have to walk."

"Niall, chill. We'll pick you up in a few,"

"How long is a few?"

"7ish minutes,"

He hung up. Louis statement about a "rough night" must be relatable to the whole group.

-/-

"Aw, Ally. You look adorable," Niall joked, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Very funny. I'm wearing your clothes, so you honestly can't judge me," I replied, as I sat next to him on a bed.

"I'm not judging you. I truly, honestly think you look great in baggy sweatpants," he answered, smiling widely.

"Yeah, what about the tshirt, huh?" I joked, smiling.

"I'm not gonna lie, that shirt's a bit big on you," he confided.

I sarcastically frowned, inching my way away from him.

"Aw. No, Ally. I wasn't trying to offend you. How about a hug?" he opened his arms for a squeeze,

"No. Why would I want to hug you?" I stood up from the bed.

"Because I'm Niall Horan. Every girl wants to hug me," he answered, cockily.

"Not Ally Dawson," I joked, in a sassy tone.

"Well then, Miss Dawson. You're about to be forced against your own will," he wrapped his arms around the front of my body. "Niall, stop!" I demanded, laughing.

"Ahh, isn't this nice?" he told me, with relaxation in his voice.

"Yes, it is. But, its too much. We're not even a couple," I told him, with seriousness in my tone.

"Can two friends not simply have fun? Have a laugh, embrace the other," he rested his face on my face.

"Well, one of those 'friends' needs to get in bed. Actually, both of those individuals need to," I replied, as he let go.

"Good night," he told me, as I pulled the covers of my bed.

"Night," I told him, simply.

Thoughts were pacing my mind. Some about Liam, how know one knows his predicament right now. Also, the tension I talked to Louis about earlier. Nothing is what it used to be between us. I can't recall any sense-filled dialogues between the two of us. Only sharing one, short termed embrace. Of course, we did kiss. It wasn't much of one, though. It was more of a peck.

I turned my body to face the ceiling, continuing in my thinking. I thought about all the more joyful things that happened tonight. I feel closer to Niall than I ever have before. We had some bonding time, even though for at least one-fourth of it I wasn't conscious.

Thoughts of anxiety were the ones that were overpowering. Causing my head to pound, making my heart beat one hundred miles an hour. Whatever was up with Liam knee, wasn't good, and every one knew it. Yet, we tried to make light from the darkness. Everyone did as well as they could, to act like nothing had just happened. But when it was silent, it was depressing,(which in reality, wasn't often).

It had to be at least two hours before I remotely thought about sleeping. I turned to my most comfortable side, which happened to be facing Niall's bed.

Louis told Niall and I to share a room, considering Liam's absence. According to Niall, Liam and he always share. Then Louis and Harry, to make it even Austin and Zayn share. Useless information, I know.

I closed my eyes in attempt to sleep. I couldn't put myself to rest. I went in between awake, and asleep for at least an hour. Tossing and turning as I struggled. I heard a light click of a lamp.

"You alright, Ally?" Niall asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep," I replied, my voice raspy.

"Me neither," he told me. He sat down on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard. He left some room on the nearest side to me, he patted the space, encouraging me to sit down next to him.

"Niall, it's almost one in the morning," I whined.

"Just for a little bit. It could help you sleep better," he said, sounding confident.

"How so?" I asked as I sat close to him.

"It might help to," he paused, as our eyes made contact. "Clear our... Minds," he finished.

"Yeah, I-uh, guess so," I replied, softly. The outsides of our hands touched, as our arms weren't even a millimeter away. We both awkwardly stared at the contact. We slowly moved our heads to face the other's. Letting out grins, both of our eyes filled with intent. His beautiful blue eyes, were twinkling from the glare of the lamp.

It stayed this way for remotely thirty seconds, until my phone broke the silence.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I grabbed it and saw that Trish had emailed me a link. As soon as I had opened it, I regretted it.

In big bold letters, "ALLY DAWSON CHEATING ON THE BRITISH HEART-THROB, LIAM PAYNE?"

*Sources tell us that Dawson and the Irish cutie, Niall Horan were seen together. Dawson was with the overnight-sensation, Austin Moon for his first tour. Moon's first tour with One Direction. Horan and Dawson were caught acting very "friendly" recently. Could this mean trouble?*

"How do people come up with this stuff?" I mumble. "What happened?" asked Niall, as he snatched up my phone. He read it and he got a little….. upset.

"Who do they think they are, invading peoples' privacy?! I swear if It wasn't nearly 3 in the morning, I would seriously give these people a piece of my bloody mind!" he exclaimed.

"Aren't you the least upset that they think that I'm cheating on Liam?" I exclaimed also. Before he could reply, Louis ran into the room.

"Hey! It's almost 3 in the morning! What's so urgent?" I passed him my phone. He read it, closed his eyes, read it again, and walked out of the room for a few minutes.

When he came back, he had a cup of tea, glasses and a chair.

"Now, we are going to settle this calmly and peacefully. Rules: No screaming, punching, kicking, swearing, and if one of you leaves this room, I will spray you with this dog sprayer." he explained. We both nodded like obedient children.

"Wow Lou, I've never seen you so serious." I said.

"Well, Liam usually does this when Harry and I fight. So, somebody has to, might as well be me." He replied.

"Nark." Niall mumbled.

" Hey, I heard that, Blondie!" Louis said. He sprayed Niall with the dog sprayer.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." I stated. "You quit it too!" he said. He sprayed me also.

"What is in this?" asked Niall.

"Kool aid, water is just too nice." Louis replied. Oh great, this is going to take a while.

**A/N: So, the end made me laugh a little. My best friend wrote it, cause I was so awfully stressed this week. I was suspended from softball (questions can be asked on reviews), had tons of make up work, and on top of that I had writers block. But don't worry, it's gone;) **

**So, Sass master Lou is back? We had two sides, "Daddy Lou" (that was corny wasn't it?) then "typical Lou". Go figure? Eh, this part of the authors note it crazy, just ignore it. **

**I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter:) I hope I'm not foreshadowing anything to early;) **

**Oh, and celebrate Jesus tomorrow! He did what no man has ever done, and ever will do, thousands of years ago. Remember He died that Friday for our sins, now we can live for him today! For he was resurrected! **

_**And he said, "Yes, it was written long ago that the Messiah would suffer and die and rise from the dead on the third was also written that this message would be proclaimed in the authority of his name to all the nations, beginning in Jerusalem: 'There is forgiveness of sins for all who repent.'**_

_**-Luke 24:46**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, yes, I got 12 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm loving you guys more and more each chapter.**

**I'm getting somewhat worried my chapters are getting worse. So, don't hate me, but I'm going to ask for six reviews or more. **

**But you fulfilled my need, so here's Chapter 15! ;)**

_Harry's Perspective_

I wearily pulled my legs of the edge of my bed, feeling the aftermath of yesterday's crash.

I walked to the "kitchen area" to do Liam's morning routine of brewing tea, then coffee for the Americans. Crazy Americans and their love for that tasteless black liquid. To my surprise, a kettle was already made.

"Louis, did you-" I turned around to find no tracings of Louis on his bed. His phone, glasses, and simply no Louis.

I walked in the room to find one of my questions answered, and more questions to run through my mind. In a chair, was Louis, with his neck leaned back on one side, then his legs hanging off the other. His phone was settled on his chest. On the bed, was Ally stretched out, blanket-less, across the sheets. My next question was where the Irish was.. All I had to do was take a quick glance at the floor, and his body was lain on the carpet.

I took a picture of it, because it was too humorous not to share. I pulled up Instagram[1] so I could show every directioner [and others] what it's like to be in a love triangle with two One Direction members. It was also going to Twitter[2]

"Woke up this morning to this.. Welcome back Miss Dawson.

(Oh, and this also is what happens when the media makes up an article of complete bullcrap .)"

I quietly made my way out of the room. Instead of waking up the two of them, I decided to pester Zayn until he wakes up. I'll let the blonde sleep.

_Louis' perspective_

"It's pretty obvious that you bloody knocked me off the bed!" Niall yelled at Ally, causing me to open my eyes.

"Niall, I already told you! I didn't knock you off the bed," she yelled back with aggression.

"Explain WHY I woke up on the hard ground," Niall exclaimed, pointing at the floor under him.

"You rolled off," she answered, simply.

"Wow, what a hypothesis," he mumbled, yet saying it loud enough for her to hear.

"What happened? I mean, all in a matter of four hours, you two are bickering again. Can I not get any sleep?" I joined in, saying it in a harsh, demanding tone.

"I can't share a room with her, Louis! I just can't.." Niall trailed off.

"You were the one that offered for me to get in bed with you," Ally told him, throwing her hands in the air. Her voice dropped in volume as she spoke the sentence.

"I'm sorry. I just have so many emotions right now, I-" she began, until Niall cut her off.

"No, you're okay. Do you want a hug?" Niall said, opening his arms for a squeeze, giving her an innocent look.

"And my work here is done," I left the room.

"You know, those two have the strangest relationship I have ever seen," I told Harry, Austin, and Zayn, tossing my phone on the counter.

"It'd be nice to know what happened," Austin replied, sarcasm in his voice.

"Some idiot made up a shi-" he looked at me perplexed, "crappy article saying Ally's cheating on Liam." I paused for a moment,

"Americans have really changed me. Especially you, Moon," I finished, pointing at Austin.

"So, what happened with Niall and Ally?" he asked, restating his question.

I sat down in a computer chair in front of the group,

"Her and Niall began fighting, I, being the responsible adult I am..

_Flashback: Third Person_

_"May I ask why we're standing in front of a closet?" Ally asked Louis, making hand motions at the door to a closet, in which held all of Niall's clothes. _

_"I had the genius idea to throw to two of you in there until you work everything out," Louis replied, sounding proud. _

_"And when did you think of this 'genius idea'?" Niall asked. _

_"I've just seen it on television. Now you two work it out!" he shoved the two bickering individuals through the doorway. _

_"I honestly don't see what we have to work out," Niall confided. _

_"Are you deaf?" Ally yelled, "Are you blind?! You really don't seem to care that I'm with Liam! You're ignoring it and going on with your wants," _

_"I respect that. How long will it take you to realize I care? I'm happy for you, and I'm happy for Liam!" he yelled back, irritated. _

_"I'm not in the best mood right now okay? My soulmate is so injured, that he can't even have visitors. I'm in huge trouble because I snuck out. And I'm so confused right now.." she trailed off, tears falling. _

_'You're so pretty, when you cry..' Niall thought to himself. _

_"Today hasn't been my best day either. But you know what made it? You're back. I don't mean that in a sappy way, I needed my female friend." he told her softly. Ally melted, but hid her emotions in a poised matter. _

_End of flashback_

_Ally's perspective_

Niall released me from a tight, securing grip. I looked up at him with a large smile.

"Let's have a good day today," he stated, sounding determined.

"Let's do that," I nodded at him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, not in a romantic way, but in a friendly assuring way. I tightly wrapped my arm around his waist, and we left the room.

"Awe, look at the happy couple," Austin said, as we walked in. Niall and I gave him a saddened expression. Harry gave him a slap on the back of his head,

"Dude, shut up!" he demanded. I awkwardly released myself from Niall's grip, moving towards the counter.

"Um, did someone make coffee?" I asked, my words muffled. I honestly saw the brewed pot, but I attempted to change the subject.

"Right in front of you, Alls," Niall told me, his voice getting closer. I took the pot and slowly poured it in a mug. He stood beside me, we made eye contact whilst he took the pot from my grip.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, shocked.

"Drinking coffee, what does it look like I'm doing?" Niall replied, sarcastically.

I began laughing, "You don't drink coffee."

"It's worth a shot," he replied shrugging his shoulders, smiling wide. As he poured his coffee, I couldn't help but stare at the side of his face. I had an urge to.

"Those two are so in De-nial" Harry whispered quietly, staggering the word "denial". Austin laughed at the pun, giving Harry a high-five.

"That wasn't funny, Harry," Louis told him firmly.

"It wasn't punny " Harry corrected him, while laughing.

"Stop. Seriously, stop," Louis demanded, keeping a straight face. Yet, Niall found it funny. He began laughing, but then looked straight at me. The smile didn't leave his face. Chills were running down my spine, and goosebumps were forming on my arms. I got warm butterflies in my stomach like the time that he,

Kissed me on the cheek.

It all makes sense now. It's not Liam, it's me. It's not Liam causing the tension, it's my love and affection towards another male. I'm falling for someone else. It's not Austin. It's not Louis, Zayn, nor Harry. It's Niall. I think I'm falling for him, but I need someone to catch me. That someone, needs to be my soulmate.

I shook the thought, as our eyes reared elsewhere. I turned around to see Zayn, Louis, Austin, and Harry staring at us with a mix of intent and awe.

"Let's go get breakfast," Louis stated,jumping up from his seat. We all split in awkward silence. As we entered the room, I slowly made my way towards my bed.

After roughly thirty seconds, Niall threw me a wad of clothes.

"Please don't tell me I have to wear these out," I asked in dismay. He laughed, and turned his head.

"So, you're just going to ignore me?" I exclaimed irritated.

"You said not to tell you," he replied smiling.

"That's not funny," I replied firmly. I kept my head straight, walking past Niall.

"Diva," he mumbled, but I heard it.

I walked into the bathroom. I stared at the sweats and tshirt he gave me.

"This is going to swallow me," I mumbled to myself, before slipping the pieces of clothing on. After about fifteen minutes, I was ashamed of my appearance.

I looked like an athlete- which I am not. I had a t-shirt, that fit decently, but was visible that it was too big. The sweatpants touched the ground, so I had to roll the waist up two times. I didn't have a straightener, nor a brush, so I had to pull my hair up.

"Ally, hurry up!" Niall yelled urgently.

"I look like crap," I simply yelled.

"You probably look fine. We're all starving and waiting on you," he told me through the door.

"Probably?" I asked, worriedly.

"You're beautiful no matter what you're wearing. Just come out," he said encouragingly. I bit my lip in mixed emotions.

I hesitantly opened the door. Niall was standing at least 10 centimeters away from me. He stepped closer to me, to the point where we were less than a millimeter away. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, moving his lips to that area.

"You still look adorable," he whispered. His breath warm against the side of my head, bringing back the chills down my spine. As his face moved, we caught a glimpse of the others eye. His head froze, our faces weren't even an inch apart.

The door flew open,

"Has she come out ye-" Harry exclaimed, stopping his words when he saw us. He slowly moved away from the door.

"We should-" I started

"Get going?"

"Yeah,"

We moved away from each other, then wordlessly maneuvered our way to the rest of the group.

-/-

"Remember when Austin tripped on stage?" Louis asked, laughing. Everyone but Austin was laughing. Our breakfast conversation was them filling me in on things that happened in the past month.

As we walked through the streets, I had to force myself to look forward. People would stare at me standing next to Niall, obviously recognizing his clothes on my body.

"People are staring," I whispered into Niall's ear.

"They'll forget about it. Just ignore it," he told me softly.

"It's kind of hard when you have tons teenage girls glaring directly at you," I replied with a small sense of irritation.

"Ally, please just listen to me," he asked urgently.

"Can we just go back to the hotel?" I complained.

"Don't you want some clothes that actually fit?" he asked, staring at me intently.

"I swear, these are perfectly fine." I answered, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled at me.

"You know you can't wear my clothes forever," he stated, the smile remaining on his face.

"Yeah. But I'm enjoying it. They're extremely comfortable," I told him, laughing. We began to walk forward again,

"They're way up there," Niall said, pointing to Zayn, Austin, Harry, and Louis half a mile ahead of us. "I guess we'll have to run," he finished. I automatically rejected the idea,

"No! No. I'm not running. I'm slow for one, two I'm not in shape," I told him firmly. He then clenched his palm around my own, glancing at me, then rearing his head forward. He took off running, not letting go of my hand. I followed his lead, struggling as we ran through crowded downtown Houston. After about 90 seconds, we had caught up with the group. Niall let go of my hand, then moving both of his to his knees. We both tried to regain breath as the four of them turned around,

"Oh, I found the slackers," Austin said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, not losing the grin Niall put on my face.

I moaned, ''Niall, you owe me one. I had no plans on running," I told him, out of breath.

"Poor Ally. You're just so out of shape," Niall replied, sounding sorry, but not sincerely.

"And you are?" I came back, smiling at the insult.

Louis held his hand up to me for a high five. I triumphantly slapped it, as Niall looked at me with a half smile. He had a I-Can't-Believe-You-Just-Did-That expression on his face.

"Awe, does Nialler want a hug?" I asked him, pouting my lip sarcastically.

"Don't call me that," he stated. He then slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me extremely tight into his body. He put his hand onto my head, pressing it to his chest.

"Let me go.." I told him firmly. He sighed of joy as he squeezed me.

"Niall, I can't breathe.." I said, my voice sounding short of oxygen, "Seriously. Let go," I demanded.

"I'm enjoying this too much," he replied, smiling.

"You're legit enjoying restraining my breathing?"

"Yep,"

He finally let me go.

We spent the next five hours sight seeing, we were having a great day up until Louis got a notification. We were enjoying a nice little stop at McDonalds, and he put it on speaker. It was a voicemail from the hospital,

"If you wish, you may come visit Mr. Payne before he goes in for his operation,"

You could see the worry in Louis eyes. In everyone's eyes really. Of course, Harry had to pop in and say,

"Mr. Payne. That's kind of funny," he said, lightly laughing. Louis slapped his shoulder,

"Bloody heck, Harry? Your best mate's about to go into surgery, and you're making jokes about his last name?" he yelled irritated. Harry threw his hands up in defense.

We stuffed the remaining food in our mouths as quickly as possible. Austin and Niall were sitting in the same bench on the booth. They slid out, and Niall reached out his hand to help me out. I grabbed it, and we quickly were out.

Louis urgently started the vehicle, and surpassed the speed limit.

"What are you doing?" I asked him from the passenger's seat.

"Trying to make this dramatic," he confided, then slowing down.

"Why are they doing the procedure now? They don't even know what's wrong," I asked intently.

"He texted me earlier saying he had nerve damage that they could see through MRI. It was over a ligament that he tore, so I'm guessing their repairing both of those," he replied, sounding intelligent as he spoke.

"So, the numbness was from nerve damage?" Austin asked. He sounded like a student who was understanding a lecture.

"That's what Liam said. Since it was an emergency situation, I guess they were able to look at the MRI right away," he answered.

I had mixed emotions about the current situation. For one, I hated the fact that Liam is going to have to go through so much pain. On the other hand, it'll be gone shortly and his knee will be back to normal. It also means I'll get some more bonding time with him, as more than likely I'll be the care-giver. In this predicament, I don't care.

I tried to let optimistic thoughts flood my mind. That is, until the pessimist no other than Niall Horan had to pop in and say,

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Pessimist," I restated aloud, mumbling the word, but making it heard.

The rest of the drive was silent. Only the noises of the world around us was filling the car with sound. When we arrived, Louis quickly made his way around the car, pulled open my door, and leant me a hand on getting out of the high elevated vehicle.

-/-

We were too late. By the time we arrived, Liam had already gone into his procedure. I rested my back on the wall of the room, and let myself slip against the slick sides.

I retained my inner emotions from showing. I felt like yelling, screaming, crying. But all I would do is make a fool out of myself. So I kept it all in.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them for support. I stared at nothing for what felt like 15 minutes. I suddenly heard the soothing voice of someone close to me,

"Ally, we're heading back to the hotel," Niall informed me.

"I want to be here when he comes back. I haven't been with him all day," I spoke. My voice cracked and tears began to fall.

"We all do. But it'd be best to go back," he replied.

"Why would it be best? So you can get me all to yourself right? So I can expand the tension between Liam and I? Well I'm sorry Horan, but that's not happening! I'm keeping my delicate self right here until he's aware of his surroundings!" I yelled, my voice low in key from the tears.

"Ally, you really need to calm down."

"Stop saying my name! I get it. My name's Ally!" I buried my face in my hands. The tears rolled in between my fingers, causing my hand to dampen. Niall grabbed my wrist, and pulled my hands away. He moved his own hand to my cheek, rubbing a tear off.

"Everything is going to be okay. We'll be back in the morning," he told me softly. He was currently squatting. He stood up and reached out for my hand. I took grip of it and he helped me up.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling me tight. I cried into his chest, while he rested his face on the top of my head. I felt his hand cover the back of my head. It was comforting. It was something I had hoped for from Liam. But it wasn't reality. The reality was comfort didn't have to be from the anticipated person.

"Everything's going to okay," he repeated. He said it three consecutive times, the last time his voice cracking. I felt a slight wet sensation on my scalp. He was crying. Niall James Horan was crying. I felt my tears gain momentum, going from a steady flow, to a stream.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, not letting go.

"I'm not," he croaked, sounding like a 14 year old boy going through puberty. I looked up at him, moving my arm from his waist. I hesitantly moved my hand to his cheek, and rubbed the wetness off. Redoing what he had just done to me.

His lip was quivering, refraining anything else from coming out. He let go, and wiped his eyes clear of as much water as possible.

"I'm sorry. I just-" I stopped him. I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm not going to take that in the way I want to take it," he confided, letting out a light laugh.

I smiled in gratitude. We left the room in silence ,catching up with Austin, Louis, Harry, and Zayn. We had a soundless drive back to the hotel.

There's not much to say about what went down when we got back. Well, simply because nothing happened. We immediately separated to our rooms. The only thing close to interesting was the way I looked in Niall's pajamas.

"A-Dorable," Niall commented as I walked out of the bathroom.

"How many times are you going to say that?" I asked him, pulling the covers off my bed.

"It's true." He stated.

"Can't argue with you on that," I replied smiling.

"Night, Ally." he told me, flipping the light off.

"Night"

Before I put myself to rest, I thought about what was supposed to happen tomorrow morning. We would wake up at 6 AM, go get breakfast, then go BACK to the hospital to bring Liam here. I was excited, but anxious about how different it's going to be. He won't be able to leave his bed for three days. After that, he'll be on crutches, but be very limited on his activities.

I'll still get to be with him.

And that's all that matters.

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was tricky. I struggled with this one. But, I really hoped you guys liked it. **

**I'm getting worried. I'm losing time to write. Softball season is in full blow for me right now. And school is coming to a close, so I have so much to do in so little time. I have eight more games, then post season. So, pretty busy. My mom is also taking me to several college games, so yeah. **

**Sorry in advance if you don't get a chapter for a while. **

**Anyways, in your reviews, please tell me what you liked most, and what you were baffled about, or didn't enjoy. It helps with my writing so much! **

**And you guys have done an awesome job on keeping this story alive, THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**I would love some ideas for this story. Would you want a new OC? If so, would you want the want that's forming now? How would their relationship be? Cute? Fluffy? **

**Anyways, just remember, 6 or more reviews and you'll get a new chapter! Have a good day! :) **

**~Kayla**

**_Don't just pretend to love others. Really love them. Hate what is wrong. Hold tightly to what is each other with genuine affection, and take delight in honoring each other. _**

**_ -Romans 12:9 _**


	16. Chapter 16

_"He didn't make it through the surgery," the surgeon told us urgently. I fell on my knees, as the tears began to stream down my face. The worst scenario that wasn't suppose to happen, just happened._

_ I didn't notice my screaming, but I could feel the roughness in my throat. Louis knelt beside me, shushing me while rubbing circles on my back. His face was shaking, quivering from holding back tears. _

_"Why him? How come almost every person that's ever had this surgery has made it through, but not him?" I exclaimed, my voice shaking, the tears gaining speed. _

_"I don't know. I really just don't know," he choked out. He hid his face as obvious tears began to roll. This just cannot be happening... _

I forced to wake myself up from that pessimistic nightmare. I looked around to check my surroundings and nothing had changed from the night before, except for the fact that Niall wasn't in his bed.

In wonder, I stood up from my bed and made my way to the main room. I checked my phone before I went out the door. It was 4:30, but I also noticed a text.

Liam Payne❤:

"Everything is good. In a lot of pain, but the surgery went well. See you later;)"

I smiled widely as I read the last word. I closed my phone as I walked into the lighted room.

"Good morning," Louis said in a bright mood. I jumped, considering I wasn't expecting them to be up. "Decide to sleep in?"

"4:30 A.M is not sleeping in." I replied.

"Yeah, but when I specifically said be up by 4, it's considered sleeping in," Louis answered with a sense of order in his voice.

"You never said anything about being up at 4?!" I told him partially irritated.

"Before we went to bed I did.." He trailed off, snickering as he finished. "You're so gullible, Ally." I let out a small laugh while shaking my head,"I should've known."

"You really need to get your own clothes soon," Austin said, examining me up and down.

"Do you want to buy them?" I asked with fake intent,

"Nah, I'm good," he replied, laying backwards in his seat.

"Did Liam text you guys this morning?" I asked as I sat down beside Louis on his bed. "No, why?" Louis replied.,

"We'll he texted me. So, I was just wondering if I was the only one that he texted" I answered, looking down at my phone.

"What'd he say?" Zayn asked, sounding interested in the answer.

"He just said the surgery went well. He's in a lot of pain, but at least everything went well," I answered, delight in my tone.

"Yeah. I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious," Niall admitted,

"He just tore a ligament and had nerve damage. That's not serious at all," Harry replied sarcastically. I laughed at the comment. I was honestly in a great mood. I think everyone else was too. This day is starting off

Perfect.

-/-

"He's in room 395," the nurse told us. We all walked quickly to the small elevator that would lead us to him. The ride seemed to take longer than expected, but it was all worth it when we were standing in front of the door. They let me open the door so he could see me first. So considerate.

I saw him laying in bed, smiling ear to ear as he made eye contact with me. I did the same as I neared him. He sat up and opened his arms wide for me to come into.

"Don't be afraid to squeeze," he told me as our bodies joined. It was warm, securing, and comforting as we held each other tightly. I missed this, and I don't want to let go.

After almost a minute, when the tears of joy were setting at my eye lids, he let go, but moved his hands to my cheeks. He angled my head to give me a slight peck on the forehead. "I missed that," I whispered as he pulled away. He smiled at my comment.

I moved out of his sight to the doorway. "You about ready to go home?" Louis asked smiling.

"To London?" Liam asked confused.

"Not quite," he replied, trying to hold back laughter.

"I think someone's still trying to fight off the sleep medicine," I told him, grabbing his hand as he reached out his own.

"Niall, grab his crutches from that corner over there. Ally, help me get him into this chair with wheels," Louis demanded, showing Niall where his crutches were. "Oh and Austin," he threw Austin car keys, "Drive the vehicle to the entrance." Austin had a face of excitement as he ran out the door. Louis shook his head, "Teenagers."

Louis and I struggled to get Liam in the wheelchair, or in Lou's words 'chair with wheels'. Since Louis was almost six inches taller than me, and Liam was about nine inches taller, it was difficult to get him in. Harry and Austin are both taller than him, but Harry's finger is broken**(A/N: Refer back to Chapter 12)**, and Austin went to get the car. So, he had to hop. Niall and Zayn were so very helpful(please note the sarcasm).

"I don't know if its drowsiness, or I'm just seeing things. But are you wearing Niall's clothes?" Liam asked me, letting out a small laugh as he finished.

"Yeah. All my stuff was stolen at the airport. Everything except my phone and laptop," I replied lowly. We wheeled him through the hallways. Once we reached the automatic doors, Liam began to squeeze the top of his nose, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"That was.." he paused, "extremely awkward." We slowly helped him out of the chair, while Niall handed him his crutches. As we walked towards the large SUV stationed in front of the entrance, Louis and I remained close to Liam. Making sure no pressure whatsoever is put on his knee, which was currently immobilized by a large brace.

"You're on bedrest for three days. Crutches, until you think you can go without them," Louis explained to Liam as we drove back to the hotel. "Where is he supposed to sleep?" Niall asked, making a point. Louis looked puzzled as he tried to figure out the best solution, "Uh.." he began,"He can sleep on," he paused again,"Niall's bed."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Niall asked irritated. "The pullout couch in the main room," Louis answered. Niall began to speak, but held back the words as he looked out the window. He rested his chin on his balled up fist, holding back all the anger inside him.

"We'll be back on the road by the time he's back on his feet," I joined in, the thought immediately hitting me.

-/-

"Allyyyyy," I heard Niall moan from the bedroom. I walked to the doorway, looking directly at the sick blonde laying in bed. "What do you want now?" I asked, irritated at his contestant need.

He coughed before he spoke, "I want some soup. My throat is hurting."

"You have strep throat, of course your throat is hurting," I said, folding my arms.

"Will you just make me some soup, please?" he replied with a raspy voice. It was our luck that as soon as Liam was out of bed rest, Niall had to get sick.

Flashback:

_"Can I finally get out bed now?" Liam asked. I nodded, and watched him stand up for the first time. He was actually walking fine without the crutches, but he just needed them for that one day. Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Austin had gone to grab breakfast, which for the past three days, hasn't been anything but sausage and biscuits from McDonald's. So, yes, I'm saying a quick prayer we don't have McDonald's again. _

_Niall is currently the only one asleep. Lou tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. Of course, as soon as I thought about that, I heard a coarse, rough cough coming from the main room. I peeked through the doorway to see Niall rubbing his throat. His face was pale, and he had chills running up and down his arms and neck. _

_"Are you alright?" I asked him concerned. "My throat is killing me," he replied, his voice sounding scratchy, he also let out a wince after he finished. I walked up to him to feel his forehead. I swear, his head was hotter than it was outside. My hand was burning from the touch(not literally). _

_"You're burning up," I paused, "Liam, do we have a thermometer?" I yelled, concern in my voice. "No, why?" he replied, standing in the doorway. _

_"I'm almost positive he has a fever," I told him. He made his way toward us, also slightly feeling of Niall's forehead. He quickly pulled away, "Yep. Most definitely." I quickly grabbed my phone, the first to pull up on my favorites was Louis, actually he was the only one I trusted. I urgently tapped the call button, _

_"Can you guys like, I don't know. Grab a thermometer before you return?" I asked as he answered. "Sure thing, but why?" he replied. _

_"I think Niall's running a fever," I explained. He answered "okay" and hung up._

End of flashback.

And he sure did have a fever. On that Thursday- it's currently Saturday- he was running 101.4 and had the other symptoms of strep. We're trying to keep him away from the others, considering they have a show Monday, and Niall desperately needs to get better before then.

I went to the small countertop cabinet that held the small food necessities we needed for the small amount of time we're going to be here. I grabbed the cylinder that read "Cambell's Soup" and poured the liquid into a bowl. As I shut the door to the microwave, I felt two strong arms wrap around the front of my body.

"Hello Nurse Dawson.." Liam said, resting his chin on my head. "When was I upgraded from Miss Dawson?" I asked him laughing, while placing my hands on his forearms. "Basically when you took care of me during bedrest, and now you're taking care of a sick Niall," he told me simply. I smiled as I moved my face to face his own.

"And of all the nurses I've had, you've been my favorite one," he added smoothly, finishing it off with a small peck on the lips. As I pulled away, I was smiling. Smiling at the fact that I'm conjoined with my soulmate, once again. Painless and worry free.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" he asked me softly.

"No," I answered lightly.

"I love you."

**A/N: I'm backk. So I love this chapter. I swear, I think it is so much better than all my other ones. My writing style is better, and I think I improved on my characters. So, yeah, more Ally and Liam. Bunch of FLUFF. And, guess what? He loves her;) **

**Well, my last chapter didn't do so well. It was crappy, but anyways, I hope you guys liked this one:) So, 5 reviews or more and you'll get Chapter 17! Can't believe I'm already there! Thank you all so much for the support through this story:) **

**Have a good day:) **

**~Kayla:) **

**_Have mercy on me, O God, according to your unfailing love; according to your great compassion blot out my transgressions. _**

**_Wash away all my iniquity and cleanse me from my sin._**

**_ -Psalm 51:1 _**


	17. Chapter 17

"Have I ever told you I love you?" he asked me softly.

"No," I answered lightly.

"I love you."

Our faces were once again millimeters apart. Large smiles, big eyes. His dark eyes were asking for more. "I love you too." I answered.

It was my turn. I lifted my head towards him, with his right arm still around my shoulder. I shut my eyes as our lips met, once again. This wasn't just a peck, it lingered. It was a passionate, love-filled kiss. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach and chill bumps ran up my arm. It had to have been 90 seconds before we broke apart. We looked in the others eyes, regaining the little breath we lost. I let out a small laugh, then wrapped my delicate arms around his neck. When I got a glance at his face, he had a large smile.

This moment was priceless. It's the first chemistry scene we've truly had since he left Miami. Every great thing has to come to an end. This was interrupted.

We heard a dissonant sound of laughing coming from the hallway. A few seconds later, the door burst open, the laughs were from Harry, Louis, and Zayn. "Where's Austin?" I asked, releasing my arms from Liam's neck. I encouraged another burst of laughter from Louis.

"Taking a long ride on the lift," he answered. "Very mature guys." I replied firmly. I took Niall's soup out of the microwave and brought it to him. He was covering his full body with the comforter, and oddly shaking. With both the comforter and a sheet you'd think he would be plenty warm. I pulled the cover off his head, and he was as white as a ghost.

I instinctively rested my hand on his forehead, feeling of his body temperature. He was hot. Much warmer than he was the last time I felt him. "Liam, get me the thermometer, now!" I yelled urgently. I tried to calm myself down knowing all he had was a case of strep. But I was beginning to question the diagnosis.

Liam was walking as fast as he could - considering he was still in recovery mode from his knee surgery just 6 days ago - and brought me the thermometer. I heard the urgent footsteps from the other three guys. I put the device under Niall's tongue, and waited for what seems like forever for the result.

I saw the temperature and immediately went into the state of breathing issues. Dropping the thermometer and resting my head in my hands. "Holy.." Liam trailed off, muffling the last word with his hand. I felt two hands rubbing my back, then attempting to lift me up. "Ally, calm down. You do not need to hyperventilate again," Louis told me in a comforting tone. "What is it?" he added on, looking at Liam.

"105.2" Liam answered with worry.

"And back to the emergency room we go," Louis said, sarcastic enthusiasm in his voice.

"It's not that serious. We're just going to run him to the doctor." I corrected. I tried to pull myself together, so Niall won't wig out over his illness.

The hardest thing for me to bear was waking him up and having to tell him we're taking him to the hospital because he's running an extremely high fever. Luckily enough, he was too drowsy to realize what was happening. He simply followed the flow. Helping Harry and Zayn pull himself out of bed. He was weak to the point of needing support as he walked.

I asked him how he felt, he hesitated for a moment, but then answered, "Really tired. My muscles feel useless, my neck feels stiff, and my throat hurts to much to talk.." he got quieter has he finished the statement, the last words were a whisper. His voice was raspy. He spoke slowly.

This is all my fault.

-/-

On the way to the hospital, Niall was coughing up a storm. The coughs were rough, coarse, and they seemed to be getting worse as new spells came along. I rested my hands over my eyes in grief.

I didn't pay much attention to him at all. I was to busy with Liam that I didn't check on Niall often. Now, he could be seriously ill, maybe to the point of death.

_"No Ally, don't think like that,"_ I mentally told myself.

We explained to the nurse his symptoms. She nodded in content and told us the wait wouldn't be too long. Louis did all of the paperwork, which I hope wasn't a mistake. He demanded it since he was the oldest.

Niall's condition was getting progressively worse. His coughs were consecutive. He was constantly shutting his eyes, almost as if he couldn't keep them open. _"Sensitivity to_ light..." Ithought to myself. I couldn't put the puzzle pieces together.

They demanded us to stay out in the lobby, while they ran test on him. I could no longer hold in my emotions. I let out a moan before the tears began to stream down my face.

"I'm like a jinx. I came, and all this crap happened. I'm just going to go home. You were all so much better without me," I cried out. Liam pulled me close to him, shushing me while rubbing circles on my back.

It was just like my dream I had last week. Except, it was Liam, not Louis.

Scary thought.

"That's a lie. It got so much better when you came. Once Niall gets better, it'll all be back to normal," Liam reassured me. I rested my head on his chest. "Everything will be okay."

After about twenty minutes, a doctor came out. No Niall. Just the doctor.

"We ran some tests. They all came out negative, so he should be fine," he explained to us. "Is there any other symptoms you may have forgotten to mention?"

We all nodded. We sighed in relief as we thought he was going to be okay. Louis head bolted up, "Oh wait.." He paused,"he had some neck stiffness too."

You could see the emotions go from relaxed to tense all in the matter of a second. He urgently turned on his heel and ran back to the testing rooms.

We all looked at Louis with angered expressions. "How could you forget possibly one of the most vital symptoms?! Bloody IDIOT!" I yelled at him.

After about ten minutes, the doctor returned, worry in his facial expression.

"We're going to have to admit him to the hospital. He has meningitis. And this could be," he swallowed hard,

"Fatal"

**A/N: I-uh, am crying right now. I can't hold it in. WHY DID I WRITE THIS? :( because I've got something planned;) **

**This story is way too angsty. I'm sorry. I swear it'll get better:) **

**I need 5 reviews, and you'll get Chapter 18! :) **

**Oh, by the way, right now, I'm on my way to CHICAGO! 10 hour bus drive, you're gonna get some writing done;) **

**Have a good day! **

**~Kayla**

**_In him we have redemption through his blood, the forgiveness of sins, in accordance with the riches of God's grace. _**

**_Ephesians 1:7 _**


	18. Chapter 18

_After about ten minutes, the doctor returned, worry in his facial expression. _

_"We're going to have to admit him to the hospital. He has meningitis. And this could be," he swallowed hard, _

_"Fatal." _

Everything has frozen in time. I have a cold, numb feeling. The only thing running through my mind was the word fatal. He could die. I can't fathom the thought of Niall possibly dying. It just doesn't make sense.

Just yesterday, he simply had a case of strep. But now, he has a potentially fatal case of meningitis. How does that happen in a matter of 24 hours? Simple to fatal?

"Absolutely no visitors at this time." the doctor stated. That killed me. I may never hear his sweet voice again? Or see his bright blue eyes that make me happy every time I look in them? Or his perfect blonde quiff that gives me butterflies?

No, I can't believe it. I won't believe it. He can't die. He won't die. He has to live. I want him to live. I want to see his radiant blue eyes. I want to hear sweet voice. _I want him_. No, not just that,_ I need him_. I need him to hold me in his arms again. I need our bodies to be bundled up together in the pouring rain, attempting to keep us warm. I need to rest my head on his shoulder while his has a grip around mine. I need those moments more than ever right now.

The others sluggishly made their way to their seats. "Ally, everything's going to be fine," Liam told me, resting his hand on my back, leading me to our seats. Before I could sit down, Liam pulled me into his chest. My tears were leaving a wet spot on his tshirt. He was gripping me tightly.

"I'll be right back," I awkwardly moved from his grip. I walked out of the building and pulled out my phone. I had 7 missed calls. And all of them were from no one else but the blonde I call my best friend.

"Austin, what do you want?" I asked as he picked up the phone.

"Where are you guys?!" he questioned irritated.

"At the hospital.." I trailed off, choking up as I finished the statement.

"Why?" his voice calmed down.

"Niall was running a high fever.." my voice felt restrained as I spoke. I paused as tears were forming, "And he looked extremely ill, so we ran him to the hospital.. And he has a.." I paused again, tears at a steady flow, "potentially fatal case of meningitis."

He was silent for a minute. He let out a deep breath, "I'll be there in a minute." He hung up. I heard the doors shut from behind me. I quickly wiped as much of the dampness off my cheeks. I turned around to see Louis making his way towards me. Once we made eye contact, it was immediately an embracing session.

"Everything is going to be okay, Ally. I know it.." he assured me. He was pressing my head into his chest, obviously not wanting me to see his face at the moment. He kept repeating the assuring statement. I couldn't tell, but it sounded he was choking up. The last one was a whisper as he trailed off on the last syllable.

I pulled away, wiping the tears off as much as I possibly could. "Did the doctor say anything else?" I asked, looking up at him. He had shed a few tears. It wasn't a lot, he was able to wipe them off in an instant. But his face had a red tint to it, and his eyes had a slight puff in them.

"No visitors for at least 48 hours. They're going to see if they can get him well enough, if not.." he trailed off once again. "I'm going to stop talking now." He stated with a whisper.

"How serious is it?"

"They won't know until they get some antibiotics in him."

"Is he going to die?"

He went silent. It was eerie. It was almost like the world around us went silent. He bit his lip before he answered, "They don't know."

I sounded like a little kid, asking if their sick dog was on the edge of life. Normally, an adult would answe_r "No sweetie, he's not going to die."_ But the conservation being between two individuals of the same maturity, the worst possible answer was said, _"They don't know"._

-/-

The doctor asked us who Ally Dawson was. I raised my hand showing him I was her. He handed my a note, "This is from Mr. Horan. He wanted to give it to you."

I unfolded it. I honestly wanted to break down before I even read it. I began to read:

_Ally, _

_I know I'm on the verge of death. I'm too weak to write anything right now. So, the nurse is writing this as I speak. _

_I just want you to know, I love you. No, not as the brunette that's my friend. But as a husband would love a wife. I would do anything for you, even if it took my life. I'd take a bullet for you. I'd cook dinner for you when you were sick. I'd kiss you passionately before we fell asleep every night. _

_Just know I think your beautiful. Your brown hair falls perfectly on your shoulders. The blonde tips make it even more intriguing. Your brown eyes give me a warm feeling in my stomach. _

_When our bodies touch, uncontrolled sparks fly everywhere. This sounds like I'm you're soulmate. Which I am not, so, that's what makes this harder. Just know I want to be. _

_When I'm gone, please don't think about me too much. I don't want you to go through so much pain. You've been all I could think about for the past two days._

_The doctors said if I were to make it, my recovery time was going to be short. But, I'm probably not. So, look at it from that point. Please don't miss me, Ally. These could very well be my last words I ever tell you_

_I love you," _

My heart sank to my stomach. Niall loves me. Again, something I honestly can't fathom. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Is there anyway I could send him a note? Anyway possible?" I asked. The doctor nodded. I took a sheet of paper and began writing,

_"Niall, _

_You never cease to make me happy. I don't know what to say in reply to what you wrote me. But, I want you in that way too. _

_I wanted to press my lips against yours. Intertwine my fingers with your own. I wanted you to hold me tight, just one more time. One more time. I wanted to see your eyes one more time. I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. _

_Right now, I can't imagine my life without you. But now, I'm trying. But it's causing me pain. So, stop thinking about me. Please. _

_And, I want the last thing you ever hear, to be these words. These are the words I've wanted to tell you, _

_I love you too." _

I put the pen down.

"Thank you," I whispered to the doctor. He smiled at me, then went to Niall's room. We followed him.

The door was closed as the doctor went in. I looked through the small square window. Niall was laying in the bed, eyes shut, the IV needle in his forearm. As the doctor read the note, a smile was running across Niall's face.

His beautiful smile. That I got to see one more time.

**A/N: Excuse me while I go cry in a corner. So, in this note, I don't know what to say. but, I cried when I finished this. **

**I got all this done today, considering I've been on a 10 hour bus ride from Chicago. So, I'm gonna make this rote short, because I'm tired:( **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Remember, 5 reviews;) **

**Have a good day;)**

******~Kayla**

_**And we all, who with unveiled faces contemplate the Lord's glory, are being transformed into his image with ever-increasing glory, which comes from the Lord, who is the Spirit.**_

_**2 Corinthians 3:18**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Don't give up when it gets sad. Please? Ok, since this story to closing, I thought I would just add some memories, so if the memories don't make sense, that's why;)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_His beautiful smile. That I got to see one more time._

I moved from the door.

Sighs left my system. Knowing that was the last time I'll ever see the blonde-haired boy I fell in love with. I'll never get that kiss on the lips. He will never hold me ever so tightly again. I'll never get to press my palms against his, and fiddle with his fingers. He'll never press his chin on the curve between my shoulder and neck again.

I'll never hear his sweet, assuring voice ever again.

I slid my back on the wall behind me and cried. Cried until all the tears were let out. Cried until all the boys had went to the hotel. All but one. That one stayed to comfort me. It wasn't Liam. It was Louis.

He sat next to me and assuringly took grasp of my hand. Giving me a half hearted smile,while clenching my hand tightly. He had hurt in his eyes. A massive amount of it at that. He looked down,

"I remember when we were on X-Factor.." he began, "He had this charisma. He was always laughing, brightening up the mood. For the three years I knew him, he kept that. And it reflected on all of us," he trailed off, looking to the side as he choked up. "I'm sorry." Tears rolled down his face.

It wasn't until then that I realized how close One Direction was. They literally were like brothers. The fact that Louis was crying, sobbing even, over the fact of Niall's death.

_Niall's death. _

I quickly pushed myself into his embrace. He hesitated but then squeezed me tightly. "He's gone, he's really gone," he choked out. I felt the drops of tears fall on my shoulder. "We'll make it through this.." I spoke through the sobs. In all honesty, I didn't think we could. I felt a slight movement of his arms,

"Don't let go. Please don't let go," I asked him softly. "I wasn't even thinking about it." he replied keeping a consistent tone, mimicking mine from the previous statement.

Everything came flooding in. The memories. The moments I didn't want to forget. That I never will forget. I remember when they came to work at the store,

_"PDA!" Niall yelled holding out the "Aye" sound, as he walked into the stock room._

Then after the first rehearsal,

_"Finally, I'm starving." Niall replied standing up from his seat. _

As time went on, the memories only got more sweet. The time when I say our relationship picked up.

"_Niall sat up and swung his legs off his bed, he looked towards me._

_"Woah, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly walking towards me. I pointed at my left foot which was in clear vision. "Let me guess, emergency room?" Niall said with a sick-like expression on his face._

Then, it was the cheek kiss. The first time I felt the slightest bit of affection with Niall,

_"I may or may not have." he said looking downwards, then rearing upwards. "If you did, I honestly have no clue what just happened. Can you just-" he pecked my cheek, stopping the words that were eventually coming out. "The secrets safe with me," he told me softly._

Then the beautiful necklace he bought me for my birthday. I was still wearing it. I never took it off. Even in showers. Also the few times I went swimming while I was in Miami. It never left my neck.

But then, there were the memories of when I returned on tour. Especially, our reunion.

_"I hit a corner of like a table or something, and busted it open," he explained. After a few seconds of silence, we both pulled each other into a tight grip. Letting out tears, muttering things into the others ear. I'd never felt more comfort in the past month until now._

Then, our biggest relationship booster. When he carried me halfway to the hospital. Then, we attempted to keep each other warm in the pouring rain.

But, once Liam returned, we drifted. I spent all my time with Liam, constantly showing PDA in front of him. Then, he got sick. Slowly dying as his illness got worse. If I had known the seriousness of his condition, I would have done so much more.

Louis felt my sobs gain strength. He held me as tightly as he had held my hand earlier. I honestly can't believe it's Louis, not Liam. I pondered over that thought for a minute, but the overpowering thought of Niall's death ruled my mind.

-/-

I woke up to the sight of Louis neck. His head was resting on my own head. The sun was shining through the window of the room where Niall laid.

"Louis.." I whispered, shaking his bicep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Time to face the world," he sighed, showing the same half-hearted smile he gave me last night.

He stood up and reached his hand out to help me. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and stood up. I didn't want to release from the clasp Louis had on my hand. He didn't either.

We took one last look at the Irish boy, born on September 13,1993, in Mullingar Ireland.

Died: July 27, 2013 in Houston, Texas. Niall James Horan laid uncovered in his bed. That confused me. Normally once a person is dead, their bodies are covered. Who knows.

Louis and I walked out the hospital entrance, still hand and hand. Nothing romantic, just a sense of companionship and comfort.

**-/- **

_"Where's Niall?" _

_"Is Niall okay?" _

_"Are you two dating?" _

Those were the three questions that continued to be asked. We ignored anything involving Niall. But the one about us dating, we immediately nodded. People already think I'm cheating on Liam with Niall, so no one needs to make a false assumption.

We were taking our time as we walked back to the hotel. Louis's phone began ringing, startling the both of us. Louis eyes got wide as he read the caller ID. He urgently answered.

He didn't say much but slight "Okays". He hung up, and looked at me with a smirk. All he did was stare at me. Until a few small tears ran down his face.

"They were about to cover him. They noticed his chest rising and lowering and they realized" he paused "He was breathing"

**A/N: "Hope" **

**"Hope?" **

**"Hope. It's the only thing stronger than fear" **

**PERECT TIME TO QUOTE "THE HUNGER GAMES"!**

**If you're confused, wait until next chapter. You will no longer be confused;) I'm making myself anxious here. **

**So, I've got about three or four more chapters in me. Expect drama. Lots of it. It's just getting good. **

**And, no worries. Here Comes Forever(sequel) will have an OC. And no, it's not Auslly(sorry about it). It'll be solid. But, I'm not saying who;) I'll spoil several things. **

**Speaking of, once this story is complete, I'll be taking a two week break from writing. I've been going nonstop since January 13th. But, don't expect much until mid may. Playoffs start Thursday(wish us luck). We makin' our run to STATE! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! You guys are amazing at lifting up my spirit!**

**Alright, anyways. Have a great day! Also, say a prayer everyday. Say a prayer of thanks, because God blesses us in ways we don't realize. **

**~Kayla **

**_"In your anger do not sin": Do not let the sun go down while you are still angry,and do not give the devil a foothold._**

**_ -Ephesians 4:26-27_**


	20. Chapter 20

_He didn't say much but slight "Okays". He hung up, and looked at me with a smirk. All he did was stare at me. Until a few small tears ran down his face. _

_"They were about to cover him. They noticed his chest rising and lowering and they realized" he paused "He was breathing"_

Confused. The best adjective to describe my state of mind. _How did this happen? _

_Why did it happen? _

_And partially, What just happened? _

Petrified? No, that's not a good word. I'm not afraid. I'm in complete shock. I'm frozen. My eyes began to water from the air flowing into my pupils.

It just doesn't make sense.

Nothing makes sense. How did he go from dead, to living? Is he still in danger of dying? Too many questions were popping up in my head. It had to have been 10 minutes before I made any movement.

"Ally?" Louis asked concerned. He was looking at me with urgent intentions. I shook myself out of the trance and let out a few words. They came out quiet and breathy,

"So, he's alive?" I asked. He nodded in response, his face was similar to mine. But more joy in it. Mine was a half-smile, showing more confusion. His was a full smile, but you could see the confusion in his eyes. I'm not saying I'm not happy. Don't take it like that.

But the situation made no sense.

-/-

"Ally, what are you saying?" Liam asked in reply to my request. He took grasp of my fingers, but I slowly slipped them out of his grip.

"I'm saying, I don't think I have the same love for you I had in June. You obviously don't either so, we just need a break." I explained, holding back as much tears as possible.

"I told you I loved you four days ago. And I meant every word I said." he replied. Hurt in eyes, trying to make each statement clear in meaning.

"Last night I realized, if you really meant what you said, you would've stayed when I stayed. You didn't, Louis did." I shut my eyes as I relived the memory.

"Last night was difficult, Ally. I'm sorry. Wouldn't you do the same if you thought your best friend was dead?"

"If the person I loved was crying, I most definitely would comfort them. Not let someone else do it. I just feel like you don't care."

"I do care."

"I don't believe that. I'm sorry, I just can't do it anymore." I told him walking away. I wiped the tears falling from the corner of my eye. I don't know why I'm crying. If he's going to do that to me, why am I crying over him? Niall's waiting for me to be his. I'm waiting for him to be mine. I fought any other droplets of water from falling.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked as he made eye contact with me. "Nothing." I replied firmly. He looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "Honestly it's nothing." I paused,

"When can we go see Niall?" I questioned, quickly changing the subject. "Louis, Zayn, and Harry are in there now. No more than three visitors at the moment," he replied. I nodded in consent. "So, no more fatal issues?" I asked smiling. He nodded,

"Nope. The antibiotics kicked in just in time. They said if they had been even thirty seconds later, he would've died."

"So it was like, a miracle?" I asked, a wide smile across my face. He bit his lip, letting the thought sink in.

After about 15 minutes, the three guys left Niall's room. I couldn't tell, but it looked as if they had tear-stained faces. Not out of mourning, but joy. Louis walked up to me,

"We walked in and he was smiling. He acted like nothing had just happened," he bit his lip as he choked up, "He didn't lose that charisma." I smiled, as the statement Louis just said caused small tears to form. We held a slight 30 second hug. "He really wants to talk to you. I mean he really, really wants to" he told me laughing as he finished.

"You just go alone. I'll go with Liam later," Austin urged me. I nodded and walked into Niall's room. I looked at the blonde in the bed. Sitting up straight, not laying down. His eyes were wide open, and the bright sunshine coming from the large window in the room reflected off his beautiful eyes. He wasn't frowning, nor was he grinning.

He was smiling widely. _Like nothing had just happened. _

I slowly made my way towards him, awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So.." I began.

"So.." he replied. He laughed the laugh I wanted to hear one more time. I laughed along with him,

"Please don't tell me we're going to be one of those awkward couples?" I added. He looked surprised. A smirk fell on his face,

"Couple?" He asked intently.

"Yeah. Couple," I restated.

"What about Liam?"

His hand was above the covers. I took the lead and pressed my palm against his. I squeezed his hand before I spoke,

"I'm not his anymore. I belong with you now. Liam is out of the picture," I assured him. As cliché and cheesy as it sounded, I meant every word I said. He looked down at our conjoined hands, smiled, then reared his head to face mine.

"Your mine?" he asked breathily.

"Yes. Well, if that's okay with you," I turned away. He let out a small chuckle,

"I don't know... Maybe there's another girl I love." he paused as he saw my facial expression. "I'm kidding, Ally."

He let go of my hand. Instead of bringing his hand towards himself, he used his arm to pull me close to him.

"Ally, I swear I won't do anything to hurt you. I'll do anything to protect you. I've honestly waited all my life for someone like you.

And I won't leave your side."

He whispered in my ear, kissing my temple slightly as he finished. I wanted to tease him on how cheesy that was, but the whole conversation has been like a romance story. And it was simply incredible. It was something I'd never been told before. I wanted to hold on to this moment.

It was every girl's dream.

"When can you go home?" I asked him softly.

"Tomorrow." He paused, "Tomorrow is also the day you spend your first day on the tour bus."

_Oh, I am excited. _

**A/N: Kind of a crappy ending. I've had too many cliff hangers, so I blessed you guys without one. **

**So, the official couple is... Drumroll... NIALLY! Sorry to those Aliam shippers out there. **

**I understand you really aren't looking forward to a new chapter. But, there is something beautiful coming up. For about three chapters you'll have to wait, but I swear you will cry. I know I will. **

**Make the countdown, there's only THREE chapters left. STACK up on reviews please! I'm really wanting this to get to 200, maybe a good incentive for that would maybe be an... Only Auslly chapter? Don't know. Just help me get there, please? **

**Ahahaha, I just realized this chapter was almost as fluffy as Chapter 2. :) **

**REMEMBER TO HELP ME GET 200 REVIEWS! I know you guys can;)**

**Have a good day! **

**~Kayla**

**_Therefore, my dear brothers and sisters, stand firm. Let nothing move you. Always give yourselves fully to the work of the Lord, because you know that your labor in the Lord is not in vain._**

**_1 Corinthians 15:38_**


	21. Authors Note

Remember when I told you I may have a change in heart?

Remember when I told you I may start over?

Remember when I said You Turned Around and You Stole My Heart was complete? I lied. It still lives.

SO. THAT MEANS WHAT?

I am starting where I left off. Chapter 21; isn't valid anymore. It will continue on. WHAT IS GOING ON? *She says in her best Laura Marano voice*

So, Here Comes Forever; never even happened. CLEAR THAT FROM YOUR BRAINS. I CLEARED IT FROM MINE. and man.. you guys are gonna love it.

Also, This Little Thing Called Love WILL continue. I'll be writing TWO ONE DIRECTION/AUSTIN&ALLY FANFICTIONS. I MEAN THIS IS CRAZY.

I'll probably try writing later. Homework comes first. Bleah. WELL ILL TALK TO YOU GUYS IN MY NEXT AUTHORS NOTE.

Love you all! And I'm so excited to start back.

-Kayla xx


End file.
